


The Secret Life Of Punzie

by Arendellecitizen, mattanimaniac



Series: The Secret Life Of Punzie: The Complete Series [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattanimaniac/pseuds/mattanimaniac
Summary: Anna has always thought her cousin Rapunzel was a goody girl. Always smiling and being cheerful, Anna would never have suspected anything wrong with her, until one night when Anna discovers something about her cousin, which sparks a bond that Anna wouldn't have suspected, one that eventually includes her best friend Elsa too. (Elsannapunzel, Smut/Fluff, Modern AU)





	1. Chapter 1 - Flora Amour

Chapter 1 - Flora Amour

 

Anna was sleeping over with her older cousin, Rapunzel. Rapunzel, or "Punzie" as Anna called her, had been the stereotypical good girl all throughout her childhood: always polite, always listening to her parents, never getting anything more than the occasional stern talking-to about doing her homework.

She was sleeping in her cousin's room on an air mattress when a rattling sound from outside slowly roused her from her slumber. It sounded like fingers tapping on glass.

Anna lifted her head. "Punzie, did you hear that?"

Rapunzel didn't reply, and when Anna looked up, she saw why. Rapunzel's bed was empty.

"Huh?" Anna wondered, rather confused. She got up and opened the door to her room, walking downstairs. She had guessed that her cousin had gotten hungry in the night and went downstairs for some cookies. "Alright, Punzie, I know you're down...here." There was no one downstairs either. This was starting to get very strange. Rapunzel wasn't in her bed, nor was she downstairs getting a late night snack. She could have been in the bathroom, but Anna would have heard the sound of water or the toilet flushing.

As the sixteen-year-old returned to bed, the rattling sound was heard again, slowly growing louder. Whatever was outside was getting closer and closer. She lay in her bed and closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. She wanted to know what was making the noise, and see if it had something to do with her missing cousin.

A figure appeared in the window, silhouetted against the moonlight. It slowly slid the window open, then climbed quietly into the room. As Anna opened one eye, she saw that the figure was a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing tight-fitting leather short shorts, black high-heeled boots that went to just above her ankles, a crop top biker jacket, and a pale purple bra. She was wearing her shorts low on her hips, exposing a black thong which had what looked like dollar bills tucked into the waistband, and there was a tattoo of a flower on the small of her back.

Anna raised an eyebrow as she saw the mysterious woman. "Who the hell…?"

The woman froze, turning to look at Anna with emerald green eyes. "Oh, shit," she whispered to herself.

Anna suddenly turned on the light. "Okay, who the fuck are you?!"

The woman frantically waved her hands in a "no" gesture. "Shhhhh!" she hissed. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh no," Anna argued. "I'm making as much noise as I want, because I bet you're some kind of burglar or thief!" Anna pulled out her phone and opened the keypad, preparing to dial 911. "I'm calling the police."

"Anna, stop! It's me!" The woman reached up and pulled off her hair, revealing it to be a wig. Beneath it, she had short brown hair, cut just above her chin. "It's me," she repeated. "It's Rapunzel."

Anna seemed confused. "Punzie? What the fuck is going on? What are you doing climbing into the window like you're Catwoman?!"

Rapunzel laid the wig on her makeup table, then sighed. She was caught in the act, and she had to confess the truth. "Promise me you won't tell anybody."

"That depends on what you've been doing," Anna replied, folding her arms. "Do your mom and dad know about this?"

"No," Rapunzel said, sitting down on her bed. "Please, Anna, you have to promise. This isn't about Mom and Dad. It's about all the kids at school, too."

"What about the kids at our school?" Anna asked.

"Promise me you won't tell, and I'll explain."

Anna sighed. "Alright, I promise."

Rapunzel looked down. "The truth is...I'm...I'm a..." Her voice trailed off into an incoherent mumble.

"You're a what?" Anna asked.

"I'm a..." Her voice trailed off again, and she sighed. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, she made her confession: "I'm a stripper."

Anna's eyes widened.  _Punzie? A stripper?_! "What the fuck?! Why the fuck are you a stripper?!" This was insane. What kind of alternate universe had Anna stumbled into?

"I know it's crazy," she said. "I just...I was so tired of being Little Miss Perfect. My parents were always telling me what to do. I didn't want to be under their thumb anymore. I wanted to be who  _I_  wanted to be, not the person they wanted me to be." She sighed. "It started with just getting a tattoo. Did you see it?"

"Yeah, I did. But Punz, why being a stripper? I mean, you can be all rebellious without selling your body for cash." Anna knew next to nothing about strip clubs, but she knew that for an eighteen-year-old girl like Rapunzel, working in one always meant trouble.

"I don't actually...service anyone," Rapunzel explained. "I'm just a dancer. And...I do it because it feels good. All the people staring at me while I'm up on that pole, thinking about all the things they want to do to me...it makes me feel powerful. Add that onto the thrill I get from just doing something I know Mom and Dad don't want me to do, and..." She exhaled slowly. "It's more addictive than heroin."

"Woah, woah, woah. You're on drugs, too?!" This had just gotten from insane to outright bonkers.

Punzie shook her head. "No, I'm not on drugs. Well, not illegal ones, anyway. Sometimes I smoke weed with the other girls at the club, but that's it. I'm a rebel, not an idiot."

Suddenly, a warm red blush crept onto Anna's cheeks. She could feel the sensation all over her body, and then she realised what had caused it. She had finally gotten a good look at Rapunzel's outfit and, well… she was very attractive for a stripper. Compared to pictures Anna had seen online of strippers in clubs, Rapunzel looked like an angel.

"Punzie, you do look kinda sexy in that outfit," Anna complimented. "You must be the most popular dancer at the club."

Rapunzel smiled. "I am. I told them to call me Flora, since I like flowers. If anyone found out my real name…well, you know."

"Your mom and dad would kill you and my mom and dad would never let me see you again." Anna chuckled. "So... do you do private dances? For people who...um...like you?"

Rapunzel blushed as well. "Do you...want me to dance for you?"

"Maybe..." Anna shyly admitted, redness creeping on her face again. "Well, I mean, if you don't want to, that's totally fine. I was just asking because, umm…." Anna's voice trailed off. For the first time that she could remember, she was at a loss for words.

"You wanna know another secret?" Rapunzel asked. She then leaned in and whispered, "I'm a lesbian."

Anna's face went redder. "You're gay too?"

"Wait," Rapunzel paused. "Are you?"

"Ummm... actually, I'm bi." Anna corrected. She'd been meaning to let her cousin know of her sexuality for some time, but this wasn't how she had planned to do it.

"Well, I'm gay," Rapunzel stated. "I found out back when I was in third grade. I had a crush on this girl named Ariel. She was just so cute. I'd draw little pictures of us together, or write 'Mrs. Rapunzel Triton' in my notebook." She giggled. "I know, I was a dork."

"That sounds cute."

"Oh yeah, and when we were in junior high, I finally asked her out. She was my first girlfriend… but she moved away. We had to break up; we both knew the whole long-distance thing wouldn't work. I still talk to her now and again, though."

"That's…really sweet," Anna said, feeling her heart warming. But with what, she was afraid to admit. "Punzie...can I, uh…kiss you?" She had never kissed another girl before, so she needed to ask because she didn't want to make herself or Rapunzel uncomfortable.

Rapunzel nodded. "Go ahead, Anna. If you really wanna kiss me, go right ahead."

Anna nervously leaned close, pressing her lips outward. She knew this was crazy, but... a part of her wanted this. She looked at Rapunzel, her beautiful older cousin smiling at her, assuring that kissing her would be alright.

Rapunzel leaned closer, holding her cousin's hand. Anna closed her eyes as finally, their lips touched in a soft kiss. Anna whimpered as they kissed, never wanting to lose the feeling of her cousin's lips on her own. Familial bonds be damned: Anna was falling in love with her.

Rapunzel placed her hand on Anna's cheek, holding the younger girl's face close to her own.

Anna still felt heaven in this kiss. She had finally confirmed to herself: she was bisexual, loud and proud.

Soon, Rapunzel pulled away, giggling. "How was your first kiss with a girl, Anna?"

Anna shook her head slightly, slightly dazed from the kiss. "It was, um...great?"

Rapunzel smiled. "It's okay. As long as I know you liked it, that's all I need."

"So…can I have another?" Anna requested again. "I mean… if you don't wanna, that's fine. Maybe we can kiss another-"

"Sure." Rapunzel Interrupted her. She giggled. "Seriously, Anna, relax. I'll care for you now." She then crawled on top of Anna, kissing her more passionately.

"Mmmm..." Anna moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel. She could feel something inside of her getting stronger, something that was wanting her beautiful older cousin.

Rapunzel slid her tongue into Anna's mouth, feeling the wet insides of Anna's cheeks and playing with Anna's own tongue.

Anna felt herself lose control under Rapunzel's kisses, gently moving her hand to remove her cousin's underwear. As she touched Rapunzel's rear, Rapunzel pulled away and smiled. "You really want me, don't you?"

Anna nodded. "Y-yeah… is that wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's perfectly fine to be horny at your age, but…are you sure? I mean, we're related."

"It's not like we can have kids," Anna pointed out.

"No, but...oh, what the hell. I'm still kinda horny from my last dance anyway." Rapunzel stripped for Anna, presenting her D-size breasts to her and removing her panties, getting Anna out of her own pajamas so the two were naked in front of each other.

"Punzie…" Anna whispered, blushing shyly. "Please be gentle... this is my first time."

"Don't worry, I will," Rapunzel promised. She then started to twirl her back around, getting on her knees like she would as a dancer in her booth, getting into a position so adorable and inviting, Anna would be relaxed by merely looking at her.

Anna felt herself growing wet as Rapunzel twirled around, her boobs jiggling slightly as she did so, like a pair of baubles on a christmas tree.

Rapunzel had a sly smirk on her face the whole time, biting her lip in such a way that she turned so cute, Anna wanted to adopt her as a puppy.

Anna started to sweat and grow hotter. Rapunzel was the most beautiful girl in the room, no the whole town, the whole wide world. She was pure and angelic and Anna was basking in her light.

Rapunzel then got down and looked at Anna's wet folds, taking them into her mouth and kissing them softly with her lips, tasting the wet fluids they were now coated with. Anna moaned gently as Rapunzel began to lick her out, gently pressing her tongue inside of the walls of her pussy.

Rapunzel kept licking Anna's sweet folds with her soft pink tongue, looking up at Anna to see if she was enjoying herself. She most certainly was.

Anna arched herself back, feeling the growing pleasure fill her up inside like a balloon, Rapunzel's warm breath being like hot air.

Rapunzel slid a finger into Anna's pussy as well, letting her tongue and hand do double duty and eat out her young cousin.

"Ahh fuck!" Anna moaned louder, pleasure overwhelming her.

Rapunzel kept eating Anna more and more deeply, with every lick she made Anna grow closer to her first ever passionate climax.

Anna was in ecstasy at the sensation. This was much better than using a vibrator on herself or fingering herself while watching porn.

Rapunzel licked and fingered Anna deeper and deeper, starting to pick up the pace a bit.

"P-P-Punzie!" Anna whimpered lovingly. "I-I love this! Please, I want more!"

"I know," Rapunzel smirked, licking her tongue all over Anna's wet clit.

"Ahhhhh!" Anna cried quietly, the love and passion now circulating through her like a great current of lust.

Rapunzel placed her whole mouth over Anna's pussy as she felt her cousin grow near.

"Punzie! I'm gonna…. Ahhhh!" Anna let out a massive cry of beautiful joy as she came, her orgasm pulsing through her body and sending her into a weakened state of limpness.

Rapunzel lapped up her cousin's juices like the happy kitten she was, purring as well. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked her just-fucked cousin.

"Mmmmmm," Anna moaned sleepily in response, her first fucking having drained her batteries of necessary energy.

Rapunzel smiled and crawled over to Anna, wrapping her arms around the young girl, kissing her lips. "Just so you know, you can come to me whenever you want for love. I'll be here for you."

Anna lay on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Thank you, Punzie."

Rapunzel kissed Anna's forehead. "I love you, Anna."

"Love… you…" Anna nodded off before she could finish her sentence.

Rapunzel cuddled Anna tighter, using her actions instead of words to say I love you too.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now this is a little ditty I did with matty one night, and I thought it would be a good start for something. I haven't done Anna x Punzie much, but they are so good together and I hope you enjoy this smut. There is a second chapter and it's coming right now!


	2. Chapter 2 - Elsa's Frustration

Chapter 2 - Elsa's Frustration

 

Over the next few weeks, Anna and Rapunzel had gotten closer than they had ever been. The revelation that Rapunzel was a stripper and Anna's attraction to her had sparked a new bond between them.

Anna would often go to Rapunzel's house, as well as go out with her more frequently, something that her parents didn't mind. They just saw two girls being friends, but in actuality they were much more than just friends and cousins.

Anna and Rapunzel would have sex pretty much every time they saw each other, Rapunzel being especially happy to help her younger cousin express her sexuality more. She even let Anna refer to her as her girlfriend.

As this love between them bloomed, Anna felt a new sense of purpose in life.

Sometimes Anna would go with Rapunzel to her strip club, getting a chance to see her cousin's double life. Her parents would blame Rapunzel for corrupting her, but Anna didn't care. After enough dates and dances at the club with Rapunzel, Anna decided to become a stripper herself, something that felt her feel free, so free, like she was defying gravity.

Like Rapunzel of course, Anna kept this whole thing a very good secret.

One day, Anna was at school, getting some things out of her locker. As she took out a book, she noticed a familiar face by the lockers. A young girl of the same age as her with platinum blonde hair in a french braid, who always had a constant blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said to her best friend. Elsa and Anna had known each other since they were very young, having met at age four while building a snowman together in the park. For all these years, they had been inseparable.

Elsa looked over at Anna. "Oh, h-hello Anna," she said shyly.

"You alright? I haven't seen you in awhile?"

"I've been out of school for a few weeks," Elsa explained. "I had to go away with my folks, because my dad had some stuff at work." Elsa's family owned an ice cream company, one that sold it's frozen products worldwide and as such, Elsa would often have to leave school for a bit since her family were away from home, but this didn't affect her studies, since she herself was a very intelligent young lady.

"I see," Anna accepted. "You wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, I could use a snack before my next class," Elsa agreed, rubbing her tummy.

The two of them sat down together in the canteen after getting some food, Anna getting a bread roll while Elsa had a banana. This was unusual, as Anna knew Elsa seemed to prefer getting some crackers for her school snack.

Elsa opened her banana and ate it in a rather unusual way, almost like it was some sort of… member. Anna had seen this sort of maneuver before, many many times, but never from Elsa.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna inquired, curious to her friend's behavior.

"Ummm, yes," Elsa answered, but Anna knew that she was lying. She had a very keen mind.

Elsa then started to suck the banana as she ate it, fully taking it into her mouth. "Mmm, that was good," she said, licking her fingers.

"Elsa?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "Did you just eat a banana like it was a… penis?"

Elsa blushed, her cover was blown. "Oh dear, I wasn't too obvious was I?" Elsa asked in her shy tone.

"Pretty much were, yeah," Anna answered.

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna. I've been a bit… sexually frustrated lately, is that the right word?" Elsa wasn't very good with the terminology of sexuality.

"Honestly, there's about a million different words for it," Anna replied.

Elsa groaned. "It's getting a pain, like I'm doing a random thing and suddenly it becomes sexy. I need a release Anna. I need to stop this."

"How bad is it?" Anna asked. It seemed like this behavior was a genuine concern for her friend and if it was a concern for Elsa, it was a concern to her.

"Well, other than eating like I'm eating someone out," Elsa began. I've humped a broom, pole danced on the stairs, accidently tied myself to my bed." She was counting with her fingers in her usual methodical order, but then stopped and groaned again. "It's getting a problem."

Anna then thought about it for a second. Perhaps she did know of some way to resolve this. "Hmmm, I know what to do with you, something that will sort your sexy life out with no problem."

"What is it?"

Anna took out a card from her pocket and passed it along the table. Elsa picked up the card and read it to herself. The card read. " _The Paradise Club, beer, booze, and girls alike. Everyone is welcome._ "

"A strip club?" Elsa inquiredm raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's good for those kinds of people who've got a healthy sex life, but don't have anyone to spend it with, and it caters to lesbians and bisexuals like you and me."

"Anna, you're not serious… are you?"

Anna chuckled. "I totally am. If you want my advice for which girl to book, go for Flora."

"Flora?"

"Yeah, she'll make you feel right at home," Anna then winked.

Elsa giggled. "Alright, I'll go. If you say it can stop me acting like a slut everyday, then I'll take it."

Anna smiled and winked again. "Hope you have fun there."

"I'll try my best," Elsa promised, although she wasn't really sure of that.

xXx

 

That evening, Elsa walked down to the strip club, wearing a jumper with her hood up, in case someone saw her. As she looked up at the neon sign in the shape of a woman in a very provocative position, she started to have second thoughts.

 _Is this really the right thing to do?_ She wondered.  _I mean I am pansexual, so I'll be horny for anyone, but this club… is it really the right place? No, Anna is my friend and if she thinks this is right for me, then I'll do it._

Elsa walked into the club, loud music playing over the speakers. There was a bar on one side of the room, tables on the other and a large stage in the middle with a large pole. There were beautiful girls on the stage, dressed in rather skimpy underwear, with various women and girls of all shapes and sizes gathered around the front of the stage. There was a distinct aroma in the air, the familiar scent of weed.

_How the fuck did you find this place, Anna?_

Elsa walked over to the bar and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

The bartender, a young woman with long brown hair, walked over to her. "Ah, you must be Elsa."

"You know who I am?" Elsa inquired.

The bartender nodded. "Yes, I'm Belle and I run this joint. Flora's expecting you. Her girlfriend had us reserve all her spots just for you."

"Really?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find her in the booth with the sunflower on it," Belle explained, pointing to one of the many private booths that lined the wall of the establishment.

Elsa nodded hurriedly. "Oh, okay."

As Elsa sat down in the booth that the bartender had pointed out, a smooth, almost romantic rock melody began to play over the speakers, and the dancer, Flora, slunk out from behind the curtain. She had extremely long blond hair, almost touching her waist and a sexy grin on her face. Her outfit resembled a sexy biker chick, complete with a black leather jacket. "Good evening, Elsa. I've heard a great deal about you."

Elsa's face went red. Flora was a practical angel in human form. So captivating and soothing. She really did make her feel right at home.

Flora wrapped herself around the shiny silver pole on the stage, grinding her hips into it like a padlock and chain.

Elsa blushed. "I... I think you're cute." She confessed her instant attraction.

"I'm not cute, sugar," she said, twirling around the pole and leaning back, her eyes locked onto Elsa's. "I'm the sexiest, baddest bitch you'll ever meet."

Elsa was growing wetter by the second. Every moment she stared at Flora's body and listened to her voice, she wanted to fuck her more and more. Anna was right, this was going to be a good release.

Flora turned around and undid her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts to Elsa.

Elsa's face went fully red. She covered her mouth with hands as Flora presented her adequate sized breasts to her. "Like what you see?" She wondered.

Elsa shyly nodded.

Flora smirked. "You can touch if you want."

Elsa glowed pink. "I-I thought people weren't allowed to touch girls like you," she stuttered. "At least that's what I-I heard."

"No, they're not, but you, Elsa, are an exception." She leaned close and gently gave Elsa a peck on the lips, telling the blonde she shared the attraction.

Elsa was sure that if she blushed any harder, she might get a nosebleed and this was her best dress that she was wearing. She had a thing about dirt and blood was very hard to clean out.

Flora began to dance for Elsa, her hips gyrating sexily. She slid her tight leather shorts down a bit, and Elsa could see the black fabric of her thong. That fabric, Elsa knew, was the only thing standing between the dancer's pussy and her increasingly-drunk-with-lust self.

Elsa reached her hand out unconsciously, traveling towards Flora's sexy body like a sperm flowing to the womb.

Flora leaned closer, letting Elsa touch her breasts gently, like the adorable horny girl she was.

Elsa's hand clenched Flora's breast, gently caressing it in her own hands like it was a soft ball and she was a kitten playing with it.

Flora smiled. "You like them? They're both natural and pure."

Elsa looked up and grabbed Flora's cheeks, giving the stripper a passionate kiss on the lips. "Flora... I'm so wet."

"I bet you are, sugar," Flora smirked with a wink.

"I... oh god... I feel so fucking horny. Flora... please... I want you."

Flora smirked. "If you're good at something, never do it for free and I make a lot of money here helping girls like you."

"Please… let's make love," Elsa begged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Flora said sweetly. Flora then cupped Elsa's lips in her own, sliding her tongue into the young girl's mouth.

Elsa threaded her fingers through Flora's flowing blonde hair. Elsa then found a seam in the hair, like most of Flora's hair was not her own. Elsa suddenly tugged on the seam, pulling off Flora's wig in an instant.

Elsa's eyes widened and pulled away from the kiss, her wetness dissipating slightly. She then saw the face of Rapunzel, one of her classmates and a very dear friend. "Woah! Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel gasped, her brown hair revealed and wig on the floor of the booth. "Oh! Oh dear."

"What the fuck is all this?!" Elsa demand, in shock and slight frustration. "Who put you up to this?"

"Your friend Anna, she's my cousin," Rapunzel explained, trying to calm Elsa. "It's okay, Elsa. Nothing is wrong here."

Elsa sighed. "I had a feeling something was up when that bartender said you were expecting me."

"Look, Elsa, Anna only sent you here to try and help with your sex life, and from the looks of things... you were enjoying it."

"Yeah, I was, but I didn't know the girl who was twerking me off was my best friend's cousin!" Elsa shouted.

"Well, it could be worse," Rapunzel then pointed out. "I mean, it could have been Anna herself."

"Wait," Elsa paused. "What do you mean?"

"Anna confessed something to me before you came here," Rapunzel said. "You see, she and I have been in a little relationship as such. I've been... helping to express her sexualtiy."

"So… you're cousins and lovers?"

"You got a problem with that?" Rapunzel assumed, folding her arms.

"No, no, not at all, you two are actually really cute together," Elsa explained. She didn't care who people loved, as long as they were happy together. "But what does this have to do with me."

The door to the booth then opened and Anna walked in, wearing an outfit very similar to Rapunzel's, only with green underwear. "Because I love you Elsa," she said, a smile on her lips. She then closed the door and walked over to Rapunzel.

Elsa blushed bright red again. "A-Anna?"

"Well, if it isn't Snowbug," Rapunzel remarked, calling Anna by her stage-name.

"Snowbug?" Elsa inquired.

"I sometimes work here with Punzie," Anna explained. "And that's the name I go by."

"Why aren't you wearing a wig?" Elsa asked, very confused. If Rapunzel had to disguise herself, why didn't Anna?

"I'm a nobody in this town remember?" Anna stated. "Not many people are gonna recognise me."

"And I keep her very well looked after," Rapunzel said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. She then looked at Anna and Anna looked at her and they shared a passionate kiss, Anna softly moaning and pulling one leg up.

Elsa blushed. Such a display of affection was moving to her.

Anna pulled away from the kiss happily. "And we'll take good care of you, if you'll let us," She offered, with a slight wink. "I mean, if you don't mind me updating our relationship status from besties to girlfriends."

"Wait, is that really true?" Elsa then asked. "Do you… love me?"

Anna walked over to her. "Well, I'm not sure about the full details yet, but when I told Punzie about this, she said she could tell my feelings for you were strong so… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Elsa smiled. "Oh Anna, I would love to."

"Then… may we kiss?"

Elsa held Anna's hand and looked into her eyes. "We may." Their noses briefly touched in an eskimo kiss, before Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's.

Elsa closed her eyes and kissed back, holding Anna close and stroking the young girl's hair.

Anna giggled into the kiss and opened her mouth, deepening the connection that their lips now shared.

Rapunzel smirked playfully. "Hey let me in on that. I got to her first." She walked over and pressed her lips between Anna and Elsa's, kissing the two girls at the same time, the twosome becoming a threesome.

Elsa then broke from her kiss with Anna and started to kiss Rapunzel more, opening her mouth and letting the brunette slide her tongue into her mouth, feeling the warm taste of Rapunzel's saliva.

Elsa moaned into the kiss and Anna started to undress Elsa, exposing her breasts and kissing her nipples softly and sweetly, feeling them go hard in her mouth.

Elsa felt her wetness return. Now she had two cute girls loving her. This was so much for her to handle, but she was a big girl. She could totally handle it, no sweat.

Anna then pulled down Elsa's pants as she found Elsa's pussy, tipped with a furry tuft of platinum blonde hair. "Mmmm, I've been wanting this for a while." She then started to lick Elsa's hairy folds, the pubic hair gently tickling Anna's freckly nose.

Elsa moaned into her kiss, but Rapunzel kept Elsa's noise level down. After all, they didn't want to disturb anyone.

Anna kept licking Elsa's pussy, sliding her fingers inside as she felt Elsa start to shiver with pleasure, like an icy cold queen who was feeling warmth for the first time.

Elsa could feel herself growing near as her orgasm neared, she was feeling the pleasure course through her veins. Rapunzel had started her off on the stage, but now Anna was finishing her and Rapunzel was assisting her in this endeavour.

Anna kept licking and Rapunzel kept kissing, the two of them nearly finishing their goal to have Elsa be fucked and release her frustration.

Elsa finally reached her orgasm, the climax overpowering her and she moaned in Rapunzel's mouth, the juices raining and dripping onto Anna's waiting tongue. After she had came, Elsa lay on the floor of the booth, Anna snuggled up to her.

Rapunzel sat on her stage and giggled at the new couple. "Feel better now, Elsa?" She asked, hoping that her job was done.

Elsa nodded and smiled "I am now." She then looked at her new girlfriend. "Thanks to the both of you."

Anna kissed Elsa. "Are you sure you don't mind this, me and you?" She asked again, wanting to make sure of Elsa's own feelings.

Elsa glanced over to Rapunzel. "If your cousin doesn't have any objections of course."

"Nah, not really. You two are cute together, although if you hurt Anna, Elsa, I'll take my pole and impale you," she lightly threatened.

Elsa chuckled. "After the good you and her have done for me, I wouldn't dream of it."

Rapunzel smiled. "I have a public show booked for later on, Elsa. You wanna stay?"

"No, I'm sleepy," Elsa said. "I can only take so much sex, or frick frack as Anna would say."

Rapunzel giggled. "As you wish."

Anna helped Elsa up and escorted her out of the booth. As Elsa and her new girlfriend walked away, Rapunzel then noticed Anna with her hand on Elsa's rear. She smirked and knew in that moment, Elsa was in good hands.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here it is! Now I know this feels like an ending, but I think this one has a good potential so i might come back to it at some point. If you guys wanna send in ideas, I'm all yours.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 - Three's A Crowd

Chapter 3 - Three's A Crowd

 

It had been a week since Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel had their first time in the strip club booth, a very passionate threesome indeed. As Anna and Elsa had spent the time figuring out the ins and outs of their new relationship, Anna was still worried of how Rapunzel might feel. Anna was probably her first girlfriend in years, and all three women were unsure about if the other was truly polyamorous.

Elsa and Anna had become accustomed to being a couple very quickly, their respective parents have had no qualms about either girl dating the other.

They preferred not to be so affectionate in school though. Gossip about them being a couple could spread like a plague and may have brought some unnecessary attention to them. After all, would they want any of the school bullies getting ammo to pester them with?

One afternoon, Elsa and Anna were sitting on a bench in the schoolyard. School was over for the day, but neither of them were expected at home for many hours yet. They had begun to enjoy the quiet times like this, just together with nothing else to bother them.

Anna lay on Elsa's shoulder, feeling her girlfriend's warm embrace, an arm wrapped around her upper torso. She sighed and smiled. "A girl could get used to this."

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "I still can't believe I'm dating my best friend."

"Weirder things have happened," Anna replied with a slight giggle. "I mean, my cousin became a stripper after all."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and kissed her on the lips, slowly but surely embracing Anna closer. "That's true, but this just feels like one of those goofy romantic movies we watched when we were kids."

"You mean the straight ones, this is the hella gay version," Anna joked, kissing Elsa on the nose. "And we're hella gay if you ask me."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Girlfriend or not, Anna's jokes still stunk. "And where did you get that pun from?"

"An old friend of mine, Chloe or something." Anna tried to remember the girl's name, but then realised it didn't matter in that current moment. "Speaking of gay…" She then spoke. "Can I ask something? It's kind of important."

"What is it?" Elsa wondered.

"It's about Punzie…" Anna answered. "See, ever since I've started being with you, I feel like I've been spending time with her less and I don't feel that's right. But the thing is… I don't know if she's poly, so she could be getting jealous of you and it would be all my fault."

"Have you asked her about it?" Elsa inquired. "Either when you visit her or when you two are… ahem, on your night shift?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I haven't really gotten chance yet. You know how much of a lazy bum I am."

"Well, I don't mind us being a threesome," Elsa said. "I mean, I've had crushes on many girls at the same time, so I believe I am poly. Perhaps if you'd like, I could go to talk to Punzie for you?"

"No, it's better if we go together," Anna accepted, getting up. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat then go see Punzie."

"You wanna go to Wendy's?" Elsa offered.

"Hell yeah! Just like old times!" Anna then fist bumped Elsa. "But you're buying! Since I kinda left my wallet at home."

"I'll buy you a happy meal," Elsa remarked, ruffling Anna's hair. "Since they have Star Wars toys in them right now."

"Elsa, you spoil me!" Anna cooed, grinning like a little kid.

Elsa giggled at how adorable Anna was, feeling very proud to date the younger girl.

xXx

 

After a nice short meal, where Anna stuffed her face as usual, she and Elsa made their way to Rapunzel's house. It was a small detached property in the suburbs of the town where they lived, a few streets away from where Anna herself called home.

Elsa and Anna opened up the front gate, walking along the front path. "Do you think we'll meet Punzie's parents?" Elsa asked.

"Probably not," Anna pointed out. "She told me the other day that they had gone on a third honeymoon over to spain, so it's just Punzie on her own."

"Third honeymoon?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Hey, my aunt and uncle are crazy people, but they love me and Punz to death, although I don't think they'd really approve of me and her being together."

"What they don't know wont hurt them, sweetie," Elsa then kissed Anna's cheek, assuring her worries.

Anna smiled a bit, her slight anxiety fading from Elsa's touch. "Yeah, I guess you're right." With that, she took out her keyring and unlocked the door to her cousin's house. She opened it and gestured for Elsa to enter. "Ladies first."

Elsa walked in, elegantly like she was some sort of noblewoman. "Thank you, dear Anna."

Anna followed, closing the door behind her and looked around. "Seems, quiet. I'll go call Punzie." She then cleared her throat. "Punzie!" Anna called to her cousin. "Are you here?"

"Upstairs!" Rapunzel's voice called back.

Elsa and Anna started up the stairs towards Rapunzel's bedroom.

They found Anna's cousin in a yoga pose in front of her TV, watching an exercise video.  
Rapunzel rested her leg, that was high up in the air, and looked over at them. "Hey girls. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"We just wanted to spend some time with you," Anna replied. "Since I haven't really seen you much lately and neither has Elsie."

Rapunzel turned off her TV and lay on her bed in a very provocative position, exposing a new set of pink underwear. "Like my new panties?"

Elsa and Anna both blushed. "They're...nice," Elsa managed to say, trying her best not to hide her face in embarrassment.

Rapunzel smiled. "I bought them this afternoon. I'm gonna wear them at the club tonight. I'm pretty sure I'll make a few girls into cute blushing messes."

Anna walked closer, kissing her cousin's soft lips. They tasted like strawberries: most likely because of the flavor of chapstick Rapunzel used.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her back. "Mmm, someone's missed the taste of these lips," she commented with a slight giggle.

Anna met her cousin's eyes, a look of concern on her face. "Punzie...can I ask you something? It's… kinda silly really."

The brunette nodded. "Go on. You can ask me anything you want."

"Do you..." Anna paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Do you love me and Elsa?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why do you ask that? Of course I love the pair of you. I got you two together for pete's sake, so why wouldn't I love you?"

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just a little worried, okay I lot worried. I...I wasn't sure if you were poly like we are."

"Wait? You thought me, a girl who's probably slept with a dozen girls in her eighteen years of life, didn't like to have two girlfriends at once?" Rapunzel chuckled. "Anna, I've been poly for years, you dork."

"I'm clueless remember?" Anna remarked.

Rapunzel booped her nose with her ring finger, smirking. "Well, my little clueless cousin, you have nothing to worry about."

Elsa walked up and sat on the bed beside Rapunzel. "Can I just say I'm really glad I met you guys? I couldn't have asked for better girlfriends."

Rapunzel held her hand. "Me too. I never knew you were such an awesome person ,Elsa. I always used to think you were just Anna's shy, goofy best friend."

She smiled. "And now I'm your shy, goofy girlfriend." She leaned in and gave Rapunzel an Eskimo kiss.

Rapunzel then looked at Anna. "Say, Elsa, what do you say we treat dear Anna here to a little show?" She then gave Elsa a playful seductive wink. "Just to show that my love for her is still strong."

Elsa smiled knowingly. "Yes, I think we should."

Anna blushed cutely. "What are you girls talking about?" She asked, shyly and in a rather innocent voice.

Elsa then got up. "Oh, we're just going to make you very, very horny." She then winked like Rapunzel had done. She then slid off her shirt, revealing her large breasts tucked up in a lacy, black bra.

Rapunzel sat Anna down in her makeup chair, then got on the bed with Elsa and took off her own shirt, revealing her pale purple stripper bra, the one that had turned Anna on that night they made love all those weeks ago.

Anna went bright red. Elsa and Rapunzel were both beautiful angels and she was so, so in love with them. She didn't deserve them, and yet here they were.

Rapunzel looked at Elsa lovingly, leaning in and kissing the blonde's swan-like neck, gently nibbling Elsa's skin.

Elsa moaned and gazed at Anna in adoration, gently squishing her own breast through her bra as Rapunzel gave her a love bite.

Rapunzel looked at Anna out of the corner of your eye. "You can get naked if you want, baby," she said in her soft, reedy stripper voice.

Anna gently got naked herself, hiding her face in her freckled shoulder shyly.

Rapunzel unhooked Elsa's bra, taking it off of the blonde's body and exposing her soft, round, cream-colored breasts. She smiled hungrily. "Mmm, these tits look delicious." She leaned down and began licking and kissing one of them, capturing the pert nipple with her mouth and suckling on it.

Elsa moaned softly and stroked Rapunzel's hair, holding the younger woman close to her breasts as she kissed them, smiling as the other girl treated her body like a temple, worshipping her.

Rapunzel then turned her attention to the other breast, flicking the nipple with the tip of her tongue and starting to develop a pattern of kissing both of Elsa's breasts one at a time.

Elsa sighed lustfully, smiling in pleasure. "Come on and kiss me, punzie. Let us show our true love to Anna here."

Rapunzel held up her finger. "Not just yet. There's one tiny thing I want you to do first. Take my bra off." She did puppy eyes. "Please."

Elsa did as the other girl asked, removing her bra slenderly and discarded them to one side.

Once her breasts were freed from their fabric prison, Rapunzel embraced Elsa, hands on the small of her back, fingertips brushing against the waistband of her panties. She pressed her lips to Elsa's, pushing her tongue into the other girl's open mouth.

Elsa kissed Rapunzel back, surrendering to the other girl's lips and tongue with a loving, adorable whimper and wrapping her arms around Rapunzel's neck.

Anna meanwhile, had begun to touch herself. Seeing Elsa and Rapunzel do it in front of her was so much more hotter than any porn video she had seen.

As they made out, Rapunzel slipped her hand into Elsa's panties and began rubbing the blonde's already-wet pussy, feeling her clit with the tips of her fingers.

Elsa gasped loudly as Rapunzel's fingers played with her mound, reaching out with her own hand and grabbing her lover's own rear.

Rapunzel laid Elsa on her back, practically ripping the panties off before spreading the blonde's thighs as widely apart as she could and burying her face between Elsa's legs, devouring her moist, quivering cunt.

"Mmmmm!" Elsa cried out loudly as Rapunzel ate her out, pressing the other girl's head down to eat her more and more, gasping in joy.

Anna was still fingering herself, moaning with the two beautiful women making love in front of her.

Rapunzel smiled evilly. She pushed Elsa's legs up, baring her firm, perfect ass. She moved down from the pussy and began eating Elsa's ass, rolling her tongue and pushing it through the right ring of muscle.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Elsa gasped, feeling Rapunzel devour her rear. She had never had anyone do this to her rear before, but it felt so good.

Rapunzel smiled as she ate Elsa's ass. Every single moan, whimper, and scream that she ripped from Elsa's beautiful throat only spurred on her own arousal.

Anna watched her cousin eating out her girlfriend, her fingers pounding her own leaking pussy. She was starting to sweat, and her breathing was getting faster. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She had half a mind to climb onto the bed and join them, turn the twosome into a threesome, but she didn't want to interrupt them.

Rapunzel pulled her head out of Elsa's rear, grinning. "I think it's time I had some fun myself, sweetie," she cooed. She then slid her pussy between hers and Elsa's legs, connecting the two together in a passionate, pussy kiss.

She then started to grind her pussy into Elsa's, thrusting her hips to create friction.

"Ahhhh!" Elsa cried out. The sensation was new, but just as pleasurable as any fuck she had been given and Rapunzel was enjoying it as well.

"You like that?" Rapunzel asked in a husky, lustful voice. "You like my pussy on yours, baby? You really like it don't you?"

Anna bit her lip to stifle a moan. Rapunzel's dirty talk was a major turn-on for her.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Elsa moaned in response, wanting the sensation to never end.  
but it end it did a few minutes later, as all three women moaned loudly in a shared orgasm of pleasure and juices.

Rapunzel laid down beside Elsa, panting hard. "Holy shit...that was..."

"Intense," Elsa finished. "But it was for a good cause... right Anna?"

Anna was leaning back in the chair, legs still spread, her cunt dripping with the fluids from her orgasm. She gathered some of the fluid on her index finger, then licked it off. "Next time we do this...remind me to bring a camera. I want to save every moment like this."

Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other and then giggled at how adorable Anna was.

Anna crawled up onto the bed, smiling. "I love you both. More than anything in the world."

Elsa and Rapunzel snuggled Anna close to them. "And we love you," Rapunzel responded. "Our beloved Anna."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I bet some of you thought I'd forgotten about this little fic. WELL YOU'RE GODDAMN WRONG XD. I wrote a bunch of chapters for it over the christmas break, inbetween Elsanna week and OFA stuff. It's gonna be a mix of fluff and smut, and I'm sure you'll all love that. Have fun and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - May The Force Be With You

Chapter 4 - May The Force Be With You

 

"Mmmm harder Punzie!" Anna moaned in lust as Rapunzel pounded her strap-on into her pussy, ramming it into her slender, smaller form. She loved it when Rapunzel used toys to play with her, making Anna feel like a favourite toy herself.

Rapunzel grunted, grabbing onto Anna's rear as she rode her younger cousin's rear with eagerness. She had gotten very comfortable with being the one to dom Anna during sex, enjoying it immensely.

Anna bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling the large plastic member pound her insides into submission. "God… fuck… yes Punzie." She panted and moaned loudly, enjoying Rapunzel's rough, hard fuck.

"You're so good in sex," Rapunzel complimented her. "Shame you don't do service at the club. I can name a lot of girls who'd love you."

"My body is only for you and Elsa, Punz," Anna reminded her, moaning another time. "Ohhhh! You two feel so good to me! YES YOU DOOOOO!" Anna screamed as Rapunzel hit a good spot, right beside her clit.

"That's because we are good to you," Rapunzel replied, grinning as she kept sliding the plastic member through Anna's hole, like she was drilling for some secret treasure, buried inside of her cousin.

"Mmmm yes!" Anna cried out in pleasure as her rear was pounded by the strap-on, not wanting her climax to come so soon, while Rapunzel did her this good.

"Come on, Anna!" Rapunzel teased loudly. "I can feel you about to do it. You wanna cum for me!"

"Nooo…" Anna denied. "I don't wanna cum. It's too good inside me!"

Rapunzel then started to pound Anna harder in response, wanting the younger girl to be finished off quickly and lustfully.

"God!" Anna cried out in ecstasy. "Punz… I'm gonna…. I'm gonna ooooooohhhhh!" She then went limp as her orgasm overtook her and lost all movement in her body.

Rapunzel smiled and planted a few kisses up Anna's spine, before finishing on her cheek. "You are the worst when it comes to holding orgasms in, so don't bother," she said, snuggling her. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Hey, I'm not a sex goddess like you," Anna chuckled. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Nah, the walls in my room are so thick you couldn't hear a bomb go off," Rapunzel stated, taking out the wet dildo from Anna's pussy, wiping it off with the sleeve of her jumper. "So… you think we should get changed?"

"Why, Elsa's not gonna be here for at least fifteen minutes," Anna responded. Anna and Rapunzel had arranged to be going out with Elsa to see the new Star Wars movie. While Anna had thought they could just go by the bus, Elsa had recently been learning to drive and her family had bought her a car, so she insisted on driving them.

"Yeah, but you know how long it takes for you to put on pants," Rapunzel joked, teasing her cousin. "By the time Elsa gets here, those undies will have ended up on your head or something."

"Hey! You try putting on clothes that are always too small for you!" Anna argued. It was true, Anna wasn't great at dressing herself, but she always knew she was getting better as she got older.

"Maybe you should try losing weight," Rapunzel giggled.

"Nah, my body is perfect… I mean, would you fuck a body that wasn't?" Anna smirked, posing in an adorable manner for her cousin.

Rapunzel blushed and sighed. "You little minx. You be glad I'm not horny right now. Otherwise I'd take you for round two."

"I wouldn't mind that, but we've got a movie to go see tonight." Anna kissed her cheek. "So… you looking forward to it? Star Wars, I mean."

"Well, I was," Rapunzel answered. "But then I saw the reviews online and… let's just say some said it was good and some said it was bad. I don't know what to believe."

"Pfft, Punzie, you shouldn't listen to reviews all the time," Anna told her. "You know half the time they always are wrong."

"You're right, but I'm just… a bit concerned. I don't want my expectations to go to shit."

Anna got up and started putting her clothes back on. "Hey, nothing wrong with that, but my advice when watching the movie is telling your brain to turn off and just sit and relax. Then, you can start thinking about it while putting your brain back together."

Rapunzel giggled. "Since when can you turn your brain off? You're so full of energy, you couldn't relax if your life depended on it."

"I try my best," Anna quipped, sliding her top back onto her torso. The shirt was a Star Wars one, obviously, depicting a clone trooper from the prequel movies that Anna had grown up on.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Her little cousin was such a nerd, an adorable one at that. Rapunzel often thought of dressing up in Leia hair buns for her, but she knew Anna would prefer her to dress up like Padme instead. She was such a prequel lover.

At that moment, the two of them heard the sound of a car horn beep twice outside. Their girlfriend had arrived and was waiting for them.

"Looks like our carriage awaits, princess," Anna teased.

Rapunzel got up, holding Anna's hand. "Then allow me to escort you, my lady." She leaned up and kissed Anna's lips.

As the two of them walked outside, Elsa rolled down the window and called out, "Get in, losers! We're going to see a movie!"

Anna then looked at Elsa's car, her eyes widening. Elsa's car was a shiny brand new Aston Martin, silver paint with a leather interior. "Wow, Elsa! I knew you were rich, but I didn't think you were  _that_  rich."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Maybe she's auditioning to be the new James Bond."

"Oh, just get in!" Elsa replied. "Before I drive off and leave the pair of you behind."

Rapunzel giggled and hopped in the back, Anna climbing into the passenger seat and kissing Elsa's cheek. "You're such a showoff, Els."

Elsa smirked. "You like it."

Rapunzel the pressed a button on her arm rest and the rear seat started vibrating. "Mmmmm, it's got a massage function alright… and it's soooo gooooood." She closed her eyes and gave into the vibration.

"Hey don't touch anything back there!" Elsa argued. "I've only had this thing two weeks, and the last thing I need is any bit of it broken."

"We'll be careful," Anna assured her. "Well, Punzie will… me maybe not so much since I'm… you know, Miss Clumsypants."

Elsa sighed. "I know, I know."

Anna then held Elsa's hand. "By the way, your car is really awesome."

She smiled. "I know," she repeated. "But just to be clear, even when you get your driver's licence, I am not letting you anywhere near this thing."

Anna laughed. "Okay, your majesty."

With that, Elsa put the car in gear and drove away. As the car turned onto the highway, Anna started to hum Star Wars music in an attempt to get her girlfriends in the mood for the movie, first by singing a bit of the main theme song and then by a little bit of The Imperial March.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Anna, will you knock that off? I don't want you distracting Elsa."

Anna smirked. "I find your lack of faith disturbing," she told her in a deep voice, before making an imitation of Darth Vader's breathing.

"Your Vader needs more work," Rapunzel responded, sticking out her tongue.

Elsa blushed. "Anna... could you hum Rey's theme?"

"Wait what?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I thought you didn't wanna be distracted?"

"Anna has a cute singing voice, Rapunzel," Elsa told her. "And it doesn't distract me at all. I am a perfect driver after all."

"Awww, Elsa," Anna cooed. "Well since my beautiful girlfriend requested it, here's Rey's Theme." She did as Elsa requested, humming Rey's theme from The Force Awakens, motioning her fingers in tune to the music.

Elsa gently hid her face in the steering wheel as they turned off the highway to the retail park where the local cinema was.

The three ladies got out and walked into the theatre, Anna hugging onto Elsa's arm. "So... you excited Elsie?" She asked her girlfriend. "I mean, you've been hyped for weeks right?"

"You know it," Elsa replied.

"I meant... are you excited to see her again?" Anna winked, reminding Elsa of a dirty little secret they shared.

Elsa blushed embarrassingly. "Please... Anna, don't make me blush."

"But you're cute like that," Anna teased, nuzzling Elsa's cheek like she was a puppy.

Rapunzel giggled. "You two are adorable together. Why didn't you two start dating sooner?"

"Because I didn't have you to help me, that's why," Anna reminded her, giving Rapunzel a kiss on her lips.

"Should you be doing that in public?" Elsa asked as Anna smooched Rapunzel. "I mean you are cousins, after all."

"Hey, if British Royals can do it, so can me and Anna," Rapunzel remarked after Anna pulled away.

Elsa rolled her eyes and cuddled the two girls close to her. "You two are weird, you know that?"

Anna then spied the popcorn stand, her lips moistening of the thought of the salty snack. "Hey girls, either of you want popcorn? I'm starving!" She rubbed her stomach.

"I'll take a giant bucket!" Rapunzel cheered. "I want all the popcorn!"

"I'll pass thanks," Elsa answered, brushing it off. "I'm trying to watch my diet."

"Oh don't be so chicken," Rapunzel argued. "This a night of fun. Consider this a cheat day."

Elsa giggled. "Alright, but only a really small packet."

"Atta girl," Anna added. "Hey Punz, looks I finally got our resident queen to mingle with us peasants."

"Hah, hah," Elsa replied, flatly

Once they had their snacks, Anna led the way to the theater. They entered the darkened room, taking their seats at the back of the theatre, Anna already munching on her bucket of popcorn. "It's showtime."

"Technically it's not showtime," Elsa pointed. "They have to show all the ads first, remember?"

Anna groaned. "Damn it."

"Hey, the studios have to make their money somehow," Rapunzel informed her.

"Yeah, but we already paid our tickets," Anna argued. "I came to see a movie, not a glorified commercial!"

"Relax, Anna," Elsa told her. "Just clear your mind and enjoy the movie. Turn your brain off and just sit back."

Anna sighed. "You're right. I should leave my problems at the door."

"Damn right," Rapunzel agreed.

Anna set the popcorn aside and put her feet up. "Don't wanna eat it all before the movie starts."

"Good plan, but you do realise you can get free refills here, right?" Elsa noted.

"Nah, I don't wanna miss a single thing. This is Star Wars for crying out loud!"

"I wouldn't mess with our resident cute nerd," Rapunzel stated. "She's liable to fight you with a lightsaber and Duel Of The Fates as the background music."

"She wouldn't fight me," Elsa cooed. "She'd kiss me and then cuddle me like a teddy bear."

Anna smirked. "Wanna bet?" She then grabbed Elsa's cheeks, giving the young woman a passionate, open-mouth kiss on the slips, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa's eyes widened and she pushed Anna away, blushing furiously at Anna's sudden advance. "Anna!" She complained. "Not right now!"

Anna giggled. "Looks like you were right, Elsa."

Rapunzel laughed. "Okay, you cute dorks, funtimes over. Time to watch this movie."

xXx

 

Some hours later, and the three young women walked out of the theatre, having finished their long awaited movie. There was a sense of mixed opinion about the movie. It seemed like the reviews that Rapunzel had seen online were partly true after all.

"So..." Rapunzel was the first to speak up, trying to break the awkward silence between them as they walked along the theater's carpet. "Who liked the movie?"

"I... liked it," Anna answered. "But then again, I don't like it either."

"Care to explain?" Rapunzel wondered. "Or is your nerdy brain already in too many pieces?"

"I'd rather not... I'd be here all night."

"I'm a good listener," Rapunzel insisted.

Anna sighed. "I just feel like it was so held back, like there was effort put into the movie, but not enough. This was a Star Wars movie, and yet it felt more like an episode of Star Trek than anything else."

"Ah I see," Rapunzel accepted. "Well, I enjoyed it anyway. I don't read too much into movies. I'll like pretty much anything."

"The world definitely needs more people like you, Punz," Anna remarked.

"What about you, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. "What did you like about the movie?"

Elsa's cheeks were slightly red, and she said, "Um...it was okay..."

"Oh it was more than okay for you, Elsa," Anna teased, giggling. "You were in lesbian heaven."

Elsa looked away shyly. "Please don't Anna..." Elsa buried her face in her furry grey jumper.

Rapunzel giggled. "What's this all about?"

"Well... Elsa here has a giant crush on Daisy Ridley," Anna informed her cousin. "Ever since we watched Force Awakens, Elsa has been pining for her. She's even written fanfiction of her."

"I DO NOT!" Elsa denied, face redder than a tomato. "She's just… a really beautiful, inspirational woman… it's a sign of mutual respect."

"You know, I think Daisy Ridley might be gay herself," Rapunzel stated. "I read this one article saying she got very close to one of her makeup assistant."

"Really? I bet Elsa has imagined herself like that."

"Anna, Rapunzel, shut up," the shy and a bit frustrated Elsa scolded them.

"Elsa and Daisy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rapunzel teased. "So when's the wedding? Or are you already married and it was a secret elopement?"

"Fuck you," Elsa mumbled in her shirt.

Anna then held out her phone. "I wonder how much Rey cosplay dresses cost on Amazon."  
"Anna!"

Anna and Rapunzel giggled. They were having too much fun from this, torturing Elsa over her feelings for the beautiful, british actress.

Elsa smirked at them, wanting to get their own back. "Alright Anna, if you wanna dress up as Rey, I'll dress up as Tracer from Overwatch, is that fair?"

Anna blushed bright red, hiding her face in Elsa's jumper.

Anna's girlfriend giggled. "Now who's the shy one."

"Fuck you, Elsa," Anna mumbled through Elsa's fabric.

Rapunzel giggled. "You have the hots for Tracer?"

"She's got short hair, has tight pants and a cute ass, who wouldn't have the hots for her," Anna excused.

"And she's also your main and the one you've made fanfiction about," Elsa teased.

"Elsa, when we get home, I'm going to punish you severly," Anna argued.

Elsa's cheeks went red, but not in shyness, but infatuation. "Go right ahead, my love." She then pressed her lips on Anna's, kissing her deeply as they walked to the car.

Rapunzel grinned. "So cute."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Last Jedi is still relevant right guys?

Yeah this chapter is basically me contributing to my little tradtion of Elsa and Anna going to see a new Star Wars movie in my fics. I did it last year for Rogue One and Im doing it again here :3

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - Yuri On Ice

Chapter 5 - Yuri On Ice

 

Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa walked down the sidewalk together, each carrying a bag which contained a pair of ice skates. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
Anna, however, wasn't quite so enthusiastic. "I hope so," she said.

Elsa smiled. She was very happy to be taking her two girlfriends ice skating, a favourite hobby of hers since she was a little girl. "Come on, you two. If we're gonna be a threesome, we should learn each other's interests, and this is a prefect way for you to get to know mine."

"Skating is easy, right?" Anna wondered, slightly nervous.

"Sure, of course it's easy," Elsa told the two of them. "It's like flying on ice."

Rapunzel giggled playfully. "I can't wait to get out on that rink! I've not been ice skating for years."

"Trust me, Rapunzel," Elsa assured her. "You will love it."

They soon arrived at the indoor ice rink, a slightly old building that was also home to the town's ice hockey team, or at least it was till the local council built a new stadium on the other side of the city. Now this place was mostly abandoned, but there were still some visitors.

Elsa and Rapunzel walked into the changing rooms, getting their ice skates on.

Anna meanwhile, was still uneasy about this place. She didn't want to disappoint Elsa, but she was concerned for her own safety as well. After all, Elsa and Rapunzel would probably feel bad if she hurt herself.

After Elsa and Rapunzel had gotten their skates on, Anna called to them. "Hey girls, I gotta go do… lady stuff. Is it alright if you go without me?"

"No problem!" Rapunzel called. "Just don't take too long!"

"I won't," Anna replied. As Elsa and Rapunzel walked out of the changing rooms, she sighed. "I'm sorry, girls."

As they headed towards the ice, Elsa asked Rapunzel, "Are you sure bringing Anna was a good idea? I don't want her to hurt herself."

"Your the one who suggested we all go," Rapunzel reminded her.

"I know but..." Elsa looked down. "Anna's a bit of a klutz sometimes. She once tried to make a sandwich herself and forgot everything except the bread."

"I know that too, babe," Rapunzel said. "But you gotta remember how tough she is. She could cope with this."

"Yeah, that's true. Anna's a tough cookie."

"Exactly." Rapunzel kissed Elsa's cheek. "I love you, Elsa, and I don't like seeing you worry. We're having fun here, remember?"

"I remember." Elsa then blushed softly. " And I love you too, Punzie."

Rapunzel stepped onto the ice, standing still for a moment to maintain her balance before skating off. "C'mon, Elsa!"

Elsa grinned. "I'm coming." She pressed her feet onto the ice and slid off after Rapunzel.

Rapunzel twirled around on the spot like a ballerina, the gentle scraping of her skates echoing through the hall.

Elsa smiled as she glided by Rapunzel. "You're a natural Punzie."

"Ariel and I used to go skating all the time," Rapunzel explained. "She was the one who taught me."

"Really?" Elsa inquired.

"Yep! She was part of a figure skating thing called The Seven Mermaids or something," Rapunzel informed her. "She would invite me and my friends to her shows and we'd all go and cheer her on."

"Sounds romantic," Elsa teased.

Rapunzel smiled. "It was… I miss her."

Elsa looked at Rapunzel and skated over to her, stroking her cheek. "I know Anna and I aren't going to take her place, Punz… but we're here for you."

"I know, I know," Rapunzel replied. "Now shut up with all this mushy stuff and dance with me here."

Elsa giggled. "As you wish, Rapunzel."

Elsa took her hand as they skated together, doing laps around the hall. Rapunzel gazed into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes, becoming relaxed and letting the platinum blonde lead her on this adventure of icy fun.

Elsa led Rapunzel to the center of the rink, twirling around with her like they were in the ballroom as loving princesses, spinning around in fun and giggles.

Rapunzel stopped their spinning and looked deep into Elsa's eyes, smiling lovingly. "You call that a spin? I'll take you for a spin."

Elsa chuckled. "Go right ahead."

Rapunzel twirled around her, playfully winking at her girlfriend. She then went to Elsa's back, placing her hands on the platinum blonde's hips. She then picked her up spun her around in her arms.

"Oh hey!" Elsa cried out, giggling.

As Rapunzel set Elsa down on the ice, she cupped her cheek with gloved hands, smiling.

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned close, pressing her lips to Rapunzel's softly and passionately, wrapping her arms around her lover and placing a hand on Rapunzel's short, brown hair.

Rapunzel kissed back, sliding herself and Elsa against one of the walls of the rink, so they had something to balance on.

Elsa slid her tongue into Rapunzel's mouth, full of love and passion, kissing her princess, one of her princesses anyway, with tenderness.

Rapunzel felt overcame by Elsa's kiss, her hand holding herself steady as she gave in to Elsa's lips.

Elsa soon pulled away and smiled at Rapunzel, chuckling. "I hope no one sees us."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure that kissing wasn't even legal," she joked, giggling.

Elsa pulled away from Rapunzel, relaxing on the barrier. "It feels nice to be here again, and... to be with someone I love."

"You ever had any girls before me and Anna?" Rapunzel asked. "I mean I know Anna used to date this boy named Peter and I've been with a few girls before but you?"

"Not really. I was never much of a dating type," Elsa pointed out. "Yet, Anna would tell me that by being a rich, sexy girl I'd get game in no time." She sighed. "But I was always so shy. I mean, whenever I tried to even speak to a girl I liked, I couldn't find the words…"

"Well, you got game alright," Rapunzel told her, holding her hand. "And we're both very happy to be with you."

"I guess so."

Rapunzel scanned the rink with her beady green eyes. "Speaking of Feisty-pants, where is she?"

Elsa looked around, seeing Anna still hadn't joined them. Elsa knew it was natural for girls to take a while in the bathroom, they had a lot more bodily details to take care of than men, but Anna was taking exceptionally long.

"I'm gonna go find her," Elsa replied. "Wait here, Punz."

"Don't worry, I'll be skating away," Rapunzel acknowledged, pushing herself back onto the ice for another dance.

Elsa walked into the changing rooms, taking off her skates so she wouldn't fall over. She was a bit concerned about Anna right now. Where could her little girlfriend had gone?

Soon, Elsa peaked behind one of the lockers, seeing Anna on her phone, watching a Let's Play on Youtube while lying down on one of the benches.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, curiously. "What are you doing?"

Anna jumped to her feet, putting her phone away haphazardly. "Elsa! I...er...um..."

Elsa folded her arms in disapproval. "Anna... is there something you wish to say?"

Anna sighed in defeat, her head hanging. "I...I'm scared, okay? I've never gone skating before, so I'm gonna fall over a lot, and everyone will see, and they're all gonna laugh at me..."

"Wait?" Elsa's stern expression fell. "You haven't been skating before? But I thought-"

Anna shook her head. "No... look, Elsa. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to disappoint you and Punzie by being a coward. I didn't wanna look like an idiot."

"Anna, it's alright." Elsa sat by her girlfriend. "Rapunzel and I don't think you're an idiot."

Anna sighed. "I just don't like it when people laugh at me."

"Anna, it's just me and Punzie here. Nobody's gonna laugh at you." Elsa then held her hand. "We'll understand and... if you like, I'll teach you how to skate. We'll do it nice and easy."

"Y-You will?" Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean… I'd really appreciate some lessons but... "

Elsa nodded. "Of course I will. It's the least I can do."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "Thank you!"

Elsa hugged her back, kissing Anna's forehead. "Now come on. Put that phone away, put those skates on and come have fun with your girlfriends."

Anna smiled, kissing Elsa's lips. "With pleasure, Elsa."

Soon, Elsa and Anna walked out onto the ice rink, Anna with her skates on and beaming at Elsa.

"You ready?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna grinned. "I was born ready!"

Elsa took Anna's hands. "Alright, let's take it nice and slow."

Rapunzel meanwhile was skating around as Elsa and Anna started to glide on the ice rink together, smiling at her friends in their fun. "I see you found Anna then."

"I'm giving her some basic lessons!" Elsa called to her.

Rapunzel smirked. "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Elsa replied, before she and Anna accidentally bumped into each other.

"Whoops, sorry," Anna apologised. She then looked down, seeing herself stare straight at Elsa's boobs. "Oh crap."

Elsa giggled. "Maybe if you do good out here, I'll let you touch them." She winked.

Anna grinned. "You're on!"

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Just a quick reminder to you all that this fic is getting finished this week. I'll be putting out two chapters a day then I'll settle you all off with some Elsanna one-shots :3

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 - Symphonies And Smoothies

Chapter 6 - Symphonies And Smoothies

 

It was the end of a long day at school for Rapunzel. A test early that morning, one of her friends being upset in the afternoon, it had been a stressful one. But now, in a quiet room near the back of her school, she was sat behind a keyboard, relaxing as her fingers pressed keys, making soft tunes to soothe her nerves.

She had always loved music, ever since she was a little girl. Anna had always thought Rapunzel was some angel when it came to music, always playing the most beautiful pieces. As she had gotten older, Rapunzel had gotten into writing her own songs, but she knew that playing music was her stronger point.

As she played her keyboard, she noticed a familiar face walk into the room, carrying a large case in her arms. It was Elsa, shy, but cheerful as ever.

Rapunzel smiled. "Hey, Elsa. What have you got there?" She asked her.

Elsa looked at Rapunzel, surprised. "Oh, Rapunzel. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same thing to you," Rapunzel replied. "What's a dork like you doing in music club?"

Elsa blushed. "I just started today."

Rapunzel giggled. "Well, welcome to the club, my beautiful blondie."

"Is there anyone else coming?" Elsa inquired. "I mean, I thought there would be a lot more people than just us two."

"Not really. Most people have a lot of finals these days, so hardly anyone has time for clubs."

"Oh I see," Elsa accepted. "All of my tests are done. I actually did them early." She rolled her eyes. "The benefits of being super smart."

"Good for you, I still have one more to go," Rapunzel replied, stretching her arms. "God, I wish they would be over soon."

Elsa then opened the case she had in her hands, taking out a small, varnished violin. "This was what I was hoping to play."

"Woah, snazzy!" Rapunzel remarked. "I never knew you could play that."

Elsa blushed. "I've always loved to play it. It belonged to my grandmother. She taught me so much."

"It's very beautiful," Rapunzel admitted. "Almost as beautiful as the girl holding it."

Elsa blushed more. "Oh, Punzie stop it. It's just an old little thing I keep around… Would you like to hear something on it?"

Rapunzel chuckled. "Sure!"

Elsa took out her bow, drawing it across the strings and playing a soft E minor. She then began to play a song, singing along as she did so:  
" _In sleep he sang to me,_  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my miiiind."

Rapunzel began to play along on the piano, smiling. She picked up the song where Elsa left off:  
" _Sing once again with me_  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your miiiind."

Elsa blushed at Rapunzel joining in, surprised she had recognised the song. "You're a musical fan too?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Phantom's my favorite. I've always loved musicals like that, the sensation, the performance… guess it really kinda got me into doing my stripper thing, huh?"

"Mine's Wicked," Elsa stated. "Only because the main actress is so attractive. God… she's so hot…" she looked at Rapunzel. "Not as hot as Daisy Ridley though."

Rapunzel playfully narrowed her eyes.

Elsa smirked. "And certainly not as attractive as you and Anna."

Rapunzel giggled. "Well you're not wrong there, but in terms of the songs, I just like the ones in Phantom more. Nothing against Defying Gravity."

"Fair enough," Elsa accepted. "So... do you know any Disney?"

A wicked smile wormed its way onto Rapunzel's face, and she began to play a melody that was equal parts whimsical and frightening.  
 _"Boys and girls of every age_  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see:  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween! This is Halloween!  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!  
This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!  
Trick or treat-all the neighbors gonna die of fright!  
It's our town! Everybody scream!  
In this town of Halloween."

Elsa giggled. "You're a Tim Burton nerd, aren't you."

"Loud and proud," Rapunzel replied. "Even if Burton didn't do Nightmare Before Christmas, he still had a hand in it."

Elsa nodded. "He didn't own the restaurant, but it was dripping with that Burton special sauce, you know?"

"Special sauce?" Rapunzel then laughed. "Gosh, Anna was right, you are cringey."

Elsa frowned. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Just because you're a stripper doesn't mean you have to be so damn dirty all the time."

Rapunzel kissed Elsa's chin. "You like my dirty side, though."

Elsa sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, yes I do." She held Rapunzel's hand. "In fact, I say it's your best side."

Rapunzel then pulled Elsa close, kissing her passionately, wrapping her arms around the violinists neck.

Elsa kissed back, cupping Rapunzel's cheeks before pulling away. "I didn't think that was part of the curriculum for this club."

Rapunzel booped Elsa's nose. "Oh, it is." She then tapped her hands on the keyboard again. "Wanna go for a duet?"

"I'm not sure," the older girl admitted, tucking her braid behind her ear. " I've never done one before."

Rapunzel smirked. "Well, Elsie, there's a first time for everything."

Rapunzel started playing a moderately upbeat song, and Elsa played along with her. Rapunzel began to sing:  
" _What's this feeling that's burning inside me_  
This fire inside my heart?  
Haven't felt it before, and I'm pretty confused:  
When and why did it start?"

Elsa picked up the song, smiling:  
" _It might've been this morning_  
When I saw you passing by  
And I wanted to say 'You look beautiful'  
But I was too scared to try!"

Rapunzel and Elsa then sang together.  
" _Baby, there's a connection between us._  
We don't realise it today  
But there's something special  
So honey, let me just say."

Rapunzel finished on her own. " _I really love youuuuu_."

Elsa smiled. "'Fire In My Heart', by Razor's Edge," she said. "One of my favorite songs of theirs."

"I didn't know you were into rock," Rapunzel smirked.

"I have a very eclectic taste," Elsa explained. "I like a bit of rock, I like a bit of pop…"

Rapunzel grinned and kissed her lips. "I really love you, Elsa. Thanks for keeping me company and… for sharing your beautiful singing with me."

Elsa blushed. "You like my singing?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Oh yeah, It's like the sound of an angel."

"Why… thank you," Elsa said gratefully. She then put her violin back in it's case. "I've gotta run. Anna's taking me out for dinner."

"Well… I'd hate to keep her waiting," Rapunzel bid her farewell with a wink.

"I'll see you later then," Elsa said her goodbyes, walking out of the room.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Elsa and Anna were walking down the sidewalk of a busy street in town, both girls wearing very casual clothing.

"So, you and Punzie were off playing songs together, huh?" Anna wondered as she typed on her phone.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, it was a surprise to me that she was in the music club."

"I didn't think she did any clubs," Anna remarked. "Well… aside from the obvious."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She then saw their destination up ahead, a small building that looked like a 50s diner. "Is that the place?"

Anna nodded. "The Honeycomb Cafe. Best ice cream and milkshakes in the whole state."

"Ice cream, really?"

"What, your folks own an ice cream business don't they?"

"Yes, but… oh never mind."

Anna and Elsa walked into the building together, Anna taking a look around. The place was straight out of a movie from the 80s. A jukebox in the corner, glitter in the floor. It was very retro and very in Anna's taste.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed. "It's certainly a sight to behold."

"It sure is." Anna grabbed Elsa by the hand. "Now come on! Enough gawking, I wanna eat."

Elsa giggled as Anna pulled her across the restaurant and into a nearby sitting booth, with a nice open window next to them.

Anna moved over to the side, resting her arm on the windowsill, smiling at Elsa. "This place is pretty sweet isn't it."

"It sure is," Elsa agreed, getting herself comfortable.

Before they could talk any longer, the waitress arrived to take their order. She was a young woman, about Elsa's age, with short black hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and a white skirt, with her name "Cass" written on a tag pinned to her chest.

"Welcome to the Honeycomb Café," she stated. "May I talk your order?"

"Sure!" Anna then looked at her menu. "I'll have an apple pie and a big slice of ham, and a strawberry milkshake with cream and one of those little cherries on the top."

"Sounds alright," the waitress accepted, writing down the order on her notepad. "And what will you have, miss?" she then asked Elsa.

"Oh ummm…" Elsa glanced at her menu. "I'll have a salad maybe?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. Elsa needed another cheat day on her diet, and this was the perfect day.

Elsa sighed. "Okay, scratch that. I'll have a double hamburger with extra mayo, side order of fries and a really big scoop of ice cream."

"Coming right up!" the waitress replied with a smile.

As the waitress walked away, Elsa looked at Anna. "You are going to be the death of me."

"No, you just need to live a little, Elsa," Anna stated.

Elsa sighed. "I know but… I don't want people to judge me if I put on weight. I mean, I take my body very seriously."

"Elsa, the only people who ever get a good look at your body are Punzie and me, and to be fairly honest, we couldn't care less if you put on weight. We love you for who you are inside. You just looking stunning is just… a nice little bonus."

Elsa smiled and held Anna's hand. "I suppose you are right." She then heard the song she and Rapunzel were singing together over the radio in the diner. "Huh, I was playing that song with Punzie before."

Anna giggled. "It's a small world, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well look who just made a cameo here. It's Punzie's canon GF! And yes, Elsa is technically having a crush on herself here :3

See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7 - Game Night

Chapter 7 - Game Time

 

Anna and Rapunzel were cuddled together in Rapunzel's room one cold February evening. Elsa was away with her family again and as such, the two of them were on their own. They didn't mind it of course, since they had as much fun without Elsa, and knew their girlfriend wouldn't mind at all.

Currently, they were playing one of Anna's favourite video games, Super Smash Bros, and Anna was beating Rapunzel.

"Boo yah!" Anna cheered as her character on screen K-Oed Rapunzel's. "Meta Knight for the win!"

Rapunzel frowned at Anna's foul play by choosing an overpowered character. "You wouldn't be so hot if this were Mortal Kombat X."

"And you'd still suck if this was Injustice," Anna argued, sticking her tongue out in protest.

"No I wouldn't! Injustice is just Mortal Kombat controls over DC characters. I'd kick your sexy ass from here to Metropolis!"

"They don't have fatalities in Injustice."

"But they have supermoves, which are the exact same thing… kinda. Besides, I've been practicing; I'd wipe the floor with you." Rapunzel smirked slyly. "And maybe do some other things while you're down there."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Foster?" Anna inquired, winking to hint at what Rapunzel was suggesting.

Rapunzel smiled. "Maybe, maybe not." She stroked Anna's cheek softly. "I guess it all depends on how you feel."

"Let's go then," Anna said. "Injustice 2, your choice of characters and stage, winner gets a kiss from the loser."

Rapunzel nodded. "Fine by me. Better get those lips ready, because when I win, I want the best kiss ever as my reward."

Anna went behind the TV, unplugging the Nintendo Switch and plugging in the Playstation. As she turned on the console, Anna saw that Injustice was not currently in the disc tray. "Hey Punz, can you fetch the disc?"

"Why, isn't it in there?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Guess I must've been playing Overwatch the other night."

"Hey, I'm guilty of playing Overwatch a bit too much as well," Anna acknowledged.

Rapunzel looked into tray of game boxes, finding the disc of Injustice 2. "Found It!"

"Great, then let's fire it up!"

Soon, the game was about to begin: Rapunzel as Joker versus Anna as Wonder Woman, at Joker's Playground.

"You really should be thanking me," Joker said as he entered the arena.

Wonder Woman got into a fighting stance. "For what, fiend?"

Joker raised his switchblade. "I all but gift-wrapped your boyfriend."

Rapunzel grinned. "I LOVE the pre-match dialogue. It's so witty… and pretty sexy sometimes, especially with Harley and Ivy."

"I miss Mark Hamill as Joker," Anna sighed, her nerdiness for the old 90s Batman cartoon showing.

"Well, look at it this way. No Mark Hamill, but they got Freddy fucking Krueger to voice Scarecrow."

"True," Anna admitted.

"And they got the original voices for the big three, didn't they? They got Kevin Conroy and all them."

"I guess you're right, but enough nerding," Anna remarked, holding her controller. "Let's fight!"

Rapunzel smirked, and in a deep voice said, "Show me what you got!"

Rapunzel started mashing buttons on her controller, having the Joker stab Wonder Woman with a combo move.

Anna frowned. "Oh, you're gonna regret that."

"Am I?" Rapunzel teased as Joker beat Wonder Woman with a crowbar.

Joker then smacked Wonder Woman into a wall, before pulling out his gun and taking a shot at Wonder Woman's health.

Anna groaned. Rapunzel was very good at this.

Rapunzel smirked. "There's no shame in giving up, Anna. I won't judge you."

"Really?" Anna asked her. She then looked at Wonder Woman's super meter, grinning. She pressed both triggers on her controller, as Wonder Woman shouted a battle cry, clashing her bracelets together.

"Shit!" Rapunzel exclaimed. But it was too late: Wonder Woman was beating Joker to a pulp with her supermove.

Joker's health was at a very low point, Diana holding her sword proudly at him.

"You can do a clash if you want," Anna pointed out. "But I bet your health is so low, you don't wanna risk it."

"I'll beat you!" Rapunzel growled, determined to win.

"No you won't," Anna replied, pressing one button on her controller.

Wonder Woman then launched a flying kick at the Joker, finishing him off for good and giving Anna victory.

"Fuck!" Rapunzel snapped. "That's such bullshit!"

Anna cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West. "HAHAH! In yo face!"

Rapunzel sighed. "Now I remember why I don't play against actual people." She then pouted.

Anna then smiled, awaiting for her reward from Rapunzel.

Rapunzel looked at her. "Just give me a second," she said before looking away again.

Anna saw the disappointment in her cousin's eyes, and she knew why it was there. Rapunzel was fiercely competitive when it came to video games: sometimes it seemed that the girl's entire sense of self-worth hinged on winning at a game. And if she lost—especially after having talked herself up beforehand—she would start to deflate.

Anna leaned close and quickly kissed Rapunzel's lips. This was against the rules, but Anna had made those rules to be broken and Rapunzel needed her love.

Rapunzel smiled a little bit. "I love you, Anna. Sorry I'm a sore loser."

Anna stroked Rapunzel's cheek. "It's okay, baby. Just because Wonder Woman beat a guy with a smile, doesn't mean you won't stop making me smile."

Rapunzel picked up her controller. "Rematch?"

"I've got a better idea," Anna smirked. She then reached her hand behind Rapunzel, gently giving the older girl a squeeze of her rump.

Rapunzel smiled. "One more round. Winner gets to be on top."

"Oh, I'm not in the mood for one more round," Anna replied, giving Rapunzel the dreaded, bedroom eyes, undressing her with her beady looks.

Rapunzel smiled, setting her controller aside before giving Anna a soft, gentle kiss.

Anna cupped Rapunzel's cheek, wrapping her arms around her neck and softly deepening the kiss.

Rapunzel held her close, gently reaching her hands behind Anna's back, carefully undoing her bra.

She stripped her cousin of her shirt and bra, then removed her own.

Anna giggled. "You're getting frisky."

"And you weren't?"

"I was just being seductive, but you're really turning things on." Anna pressed her lips harder to Rapunzel's, sliding her tongue deeper into her cousin's mouth and embracing the topless girl very close to her body.

Rapunzel smiled. "Now  _this_  is a game I can get into."

Anna kept kissing Rapunzel, pushing her onto the bed and holding her in place, as both girls started to undress the other more and more between kisses.

"Mmmmm…" Rapunzel moaned. "I forgot how hot you were naked."

"Please, Punz, we fuck in the changing rooms at the club every night," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's always dark in there," Rapunzel said, gently kissing Anna's breast. "Now that I see you in the light, you're an angel."

"Just shut up and take my pussy," Anna remarked.

"Oh, gladly," Rapunzel agreed. She then got her head down, finding Anna's hairy mound and gently kissing her folds.

"Ooooh," Anna shivered as Rapunzel's lips tickled her clit. "Sooooo goooood…."

Rapunzel kept kissing Anna's pussy for a little while, before she slid her tongue into the younger girl, gently holding onto her by the legs.

Anna yelped as Rapunzel's slightly cold tongue entered her body, arching her legs forward slightly.

Rapunzel slobbered all over Anna's pussy with her tongue, tasting it, devouring it in just the way Anna liked.

"Ooohhhh!" Anna groaned. "Yes!"

"Oh you are so into this!" Rapunzel exclaimed, eating Anna's moistening labia.

"Ohh yes!" Anna cried, wrapping her legs around Rapunzel. "Eat me Punz!" She begged. "Take me!"

Rapunzel gnawed on Anna's clit with her mouth, gently taking the whole of Anna's mound inside of her.

Anna placed her hand on Rapunzel's head as she continued her eating. God, Rapunzel was the best at sex, even better than Elsa, but she wouldn't admit it to her.

Rapunzel softly growled as she ate Anna out, like a very hungry kitten who wanted it's food badly.

"Mmmmm!" Anna bit her lip, threading her fingers through Rapunzel's hair.

She was getting close now. No force in the universe was going to stop her from savouring the climax Rapunzel would give her.

The brunette was still tasting Anna, eating her out oh so delightfully. To Rapunzel, eating Anna was the most wonderful thing she could do for her cousin, to give her this satisfaction of a good, hard fuck.

Anna held her head back, her breath becoming husky. She was close, so so close and then…

"Punzieeeee!" Anna screamed as she came, her juices flowing into Rapunzel's warmer mouth.

Rapunzel got up, grinning as she licked the juice from her lips. "You want some more."

"Mmmmmm…" Anna groaned, slightly tired, but not enough to fall asleep just yet.

Rapunzel went to her drawer, taking out hers and Anna's favourite sex toy. A large purple strapon, with a black love heart imprinted on the side of it's thick member. "You want the big purple dildo?"

Anna nodded. "That will finish me off so nicely?"

"Will it now?" Rapunzel smirked. "Maybe I shouldn't put in you then?"

"Oh you will put it in me," Anna ordered. "I command it."

"Please, your majesty," Rapunzel remarked, stroking a finger along Anna's stomach. "You cannot command me. I'm older than you."

Anna tried to get up, but Rapunzel had made her so weak with the eating out. She was still horny and needed to be finished off. "Punzie, please!" She begged.

"What's the magic word?" Rapunzel inquired, playfully.

"I JUST SAID PLEASE!" Anna cried.

"It's got to have another P."

"PRETTY. FUCKING. PLEASE!"

"Well." Rapunzel then let out a little laugh. "Since you asked me so very nicely." She gently slid the end of the dildo into Anna's pussy, a little more juice being squirted out thanks to the size of the plastic member.

"OH GOD!" Anna cried, blushing furiously. "It's bigger every time…"

Rapunzel then grabbed Anna's rear, fucking her hard with the strap on, starting to pound the younger girl.

"Ah!" Anna moaned again and again as Rapunzel climbed onto the bed, starting to ride the younger girl.

Rapunzel kept up her rhythm, sliding the plastic cock in and out of Anna's pussy at great speed, like she was an well oiled machine.

Anna held on as Rapunzel leaned closer, both girls staring into each others lust-fueled eyes.

"I-I love you!" Anna moaned loudly as Rapunzel pounded her.

"I love you toooo!" Rapunzel grunted.

Anna then let out a bellowing cry as she came again, her juices flowing onto the bed.

Rapunzel smirked, kissing Anna's lips. "Shall I fuck myself on you, dear Anna?"

"Go ahead," Anna told her.

Rapunzel then started to grind her pussy on Anna's hips, rubbing her own folds along Anna's skin. "Mmmm!"

Anna placed her hands on Rapunzel's waist, moving the other girl in friction, desperate to finish her off.

"Ooooh!" Rapunzel moaned. "Oh Anna I love you so much," she said quickly. "Oh, I want you forever ohhhh!"

"Yes you do," Anna whispered. "You're my little stripper princess."

"Yes!" Rapunzel cried and with that she came over Anna's legs. She then panted softly and collapsed on Anna's chest, looking up at the other girl, smiling.

"You're adorable when you cum," Anna replied, brushing Rapunzel's hair from her eyes.

"I'm… not that cute," Rapunzel denied, shyly blushing.

The two cousins wrapped their arms around one another and snuggled together as they fell asleep on the very wet sheets.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** For the record, at the time of this writing, there is not currently a Smash Bros game on the Switch. Nintendo are too busy making games out of cardboard. Also, haven't done sex for a while in this fic. So I'm sure it's a welcome change of pace for you lot.

See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 8 - A Family Affair

Chapter 8 - A Family Affair

 

Rapunzel strolled into the back room of the strip club, taking off her wig and stowing it in her backpack. "See you tomorrow night, Belle!" she called to the club's owner.

"Have a good night, Punz!" Belle replied. "Stay warm out there! It's gonna be really chilly out tonight!"

"I'm a hardy girl," Rapunzel told her. "A little cold weather won't bother me."

As Rapunzel began pulling the dollar bills from the waistband of her panties and stowing it in her wallet, her cell phone rang, the screen filled with a picture of Anna's smiling face and the words "Anna bb".

Rapunzel unlocked her phone and held it to her ear. "Hey, Feisty-pants!"

"Hey cous, are you ready yet?" Anna asked her over the receiver.

Rapunzel, raised her eyebrow, confused. "Ready for what?"

"We're meeting Elsa and her parents for dinner tonight, remember?" Anna replied, reminding her cousin. "I'm coming to pick you up now."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" she exclaimed. "I fucking forgot!"

"Wait-what?!" Anna exclaimed. "Oh boy... Where are you?"

"Outside the club," Rapunzel explained. "In my stripper clothes."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Anna exclaimed. "We're supposed to be at Elsa's house in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I got so busy with school that it slipped my mind!"

Anna groaned. "Should I run to your house, grab you some clothes and you get changed on the way? It's gonna be pretty embarrassing with you in your…costume."

"There's no time," Rapunzel said "You said we had to be there in fifteen minutes."

Anna sighed frustratedly, Rapunzel hearing the girl's annoyment through her voice. "Please tell me you at least have a shirt to wear."

"I do, but it's just a tank top. It's not exactly a fancy dress."

"It'll do. I'm almost there; you can put it on in the car."

Rapunzel groaned. "God, I hope I don't embarrass us here."

"We'll deal with it when we get there. I'm coming around the corner now." With that, Anna hung up.

Rapunzel put her phone in her pocket. She felt so stupid to have forgotten this. She wanted to impress Elsa's parents with Anna, to show that they were worthy of Elsa's love, but sadly, Rapunzel feared the evening would go down in flames.

When Anna pulled up, Rapunzel got into the passenger seat as quickly as she could, taking her shirt from her backpack before tossing it into the backseat.

Anna placed her head on the steering wheel, groaning. She was wearing a slender, short green dress and Rapunzel was going to turn up at Elsa's house looking less than presentable.

Rapunzel sighed, looking down. "I'm really sorry, Anna."

"It's alright, Punzie," Anna responded. "It's not the first crisis I've had to deal with."

Rapunzel took off her jacket and put on a gray tank top over her bra, then pulled up her shorts to a more respectable height. "If Mr. and Mrs. Lynn ask," she said, "I'm just gonna tell them the truth: I forgot we were having dinner with them, and I didn't have time to get dressed up before you came and picked me up."

"They might wonder what you were doing," Anna pointed out. "It would be better to just lie."

She sighed. "We'll figure it out when we get there."

The two of them arrived at a large mansion on the outskirts of town, where Elsa called home.

"Wow, never knew Elsie lived in such a fancy place," Rapunzel remarked. "You'd think she'd be a spoiled little princess here."

"Honestly, she's not like any other rich kid," Anna admitted.

"I know that for a fact," Rapunzel joked.

The two of them pulled up on the drive, Rapunzel getting out of the car and pulling down her top to try and make it look more like a skirt. "Damn, this top is too short for me."

"It doesn't matter now, Punz," Anna said. "Let's just get this over with."

Rapunzel nodded. "Alright, lead the way." She gulped, anxiety building up within her.

Anna walked up and rang the doorbell, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Rapunzel twiddled her thumbs, anxiety building up in her like a dam about to burst its walls.

The door soon opened and an older woman with slightly greyish brown hair and a warm smiled looked at the two of them. "Oh Anna! It's so good to see you!" She then embraced Anna.

Anna hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Lynn."

The woman looked over at Rapunzel, grinning at her. "Oh and you must be Rapunzel!" She walked over and shook her hand. "Elsa's told me so much about you."

"H-Hi," Rapunzel stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

Mrs Lynn looked over the two girls. "Well, come on inside, you two. It's quite cold out tonight."

As the older woman led Anna and Rapunzel into the house, Rapunzel whispered into Anna's ear. "So far, so good."

"Just be glad she hasn't commented on your clothes yet," Anna remarked.

Rapunzel looked around the house, letting out a low whistle. "It's even fancier on the inside." The walls were cream and very ornate, a distinct pattern of gold highlights throughout. Clearly, Elsa's parents did not exaggerate their wealth.

The two of them arrived in the large living room, sitting on a large couch. "Is there anything you girls want to drink?" Elsa's mother offered.

"No thanks," Rapunzel told her. The brunette had already had enough to drink that evening at the club.

"Ah, okay!" Elsa's mother chirped. "I'll just go and make sure dinner's ready."

"Where's Elsa. by the way?" Anna asked.

"Oh. she and her father are upstairs. Working on business stuff."

"Wait, Elsa helps her dad with his job?" Rapunzel inquired.

"Oh yes, Elsa's very good with numbers," the older woman informed her. "Her father says she should try and apply to Harvard one day."

"Huh," Rapunzel said. "Note to self: ask her for help on my math homework."

As Elsa's mother headed to the kitchen, Anna smiled. "So... you looking forward to seeing Elsa again?" She asked. Elsa hadn't been in school recently, so both of them hadn't seen her much, but now they were in her abode, and Elsa was waiting for them.

"Yeah," Rapunzel confirmed. "Wonder why she's been out, though."

"Well, Elsa has to help her folks a lot," Anna explained.

"I guess so," Rapunzel admitted. "I'm glad she still makes time for us."

"I just hope she's staying on top of her school stuff," Anna remarked. "I'd hate for her to miss graduation."

"I think she took a lot of her final tests early," Rapunzel pointed out. "She mentioned it to me when we did music together."

"Oh yeah, Elsa told me about that," Anna replied.

As they mentioned her name, Elsa then walked into the room, wearing a sparkly blue dress and a lot of makeup. "Hey ladies," she greeted them happily.

Both girls' jaws dropped immediately. They had never seen Elsa looking so beautiful before. She was an absolute goddess in sparkly blue.

Elsa blushed and giggled. "You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"No," Anna said in awe. "An angel."

Elsa walked over to Anna and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I missed you, Anna." She then looked at Rapunzel. "Punzie? What are you doing in those clothes?"

"Long story short, I forgot about this and didn't have time to change," Rapunzel excused.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, it's okay. Mom probably won't care and Dad will just turn a blind eye to it, like he does with a lot of things."

"I hope so," Rapunzel said. "I did the best I could to make myself a little less...stripper-y."

Elsa kissed her cheek. "You did fine, Rapunzel. Oh, and if you feel sick at my mom's cooking, don't worry. Dad and I have been dealing with it for years."

Rapunzel giggled. "I've survived a double team of Taco Bell and cheap grocery store sushi. I can take it."

Anna giggled. "You took that alright, but you were in bed for a week after."

"Hey! I hadn't eaten in days! Besides, the food at the club always gave me indigestion."

Rapunzel looked at Elsa and added, "She's exaggerating, by the way. I wasn't in bed for a week. It was only for the rest of the day."

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Elsa's mother called to them from the dining room.

Rapunzel kissed Anna's cheek for luck. "Here we go."

Anna smiled at her. "May the Force be with us," she quoted in a slight british accent.

The three of them walked into the dining room and sat down at the long, white table.

Rapunzel felt extremely out of place, but she did her best to look comfortable. The food didn't look very appetizing; in fact, just looking at it made Rapunzel feel a bit queasy.

At that moment, an older man, with short blonde hair walked into the room. "Hello everyone!" He greeted them, The man then noticed Anna. "Anna? My God, you've grown! I haven't seen you since you were little."

"Hi, Mr. Lynn," Anna replied politely.

The man sat down at the other side of the table. "I must admit, Elsa's mother and I were surprised to hear you and Elsa were together and that Elsa was also dating your cousin."

Rapunzel blushed nervously. "Um...I-is that a b-bad thing?"

"Not at all," Elsa's father replied. "I was actually in a similar relationship when I was your age."

"Dad! You're embarrassing me," Elsa complained.

"I'm only showing your girlfriends how much I care," Her father justified.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Mr. Lynn, we get it."

Elsa's mother walked into the room, beaming. "Steve! I thought you'd still be busy."

"I would be, if not for our amazing daughter and her math skills," he responded. "Seriously, I'm going to offer her a job once she graduates."

"Dad, I'm not ready for work yet," Elsa told him. "Besides, I'd feel better if Anna or Punzie would be the working one in our relationship."

"Does it really matter?" Anna put in. "I mean, we'll probably all have day jobs."

Rapunzel felt nervous again, wondering if anyone would bring up her own job.

"Speaking of jobs," Steve inquired, "do you have one, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened in terror. "Y-yeah...I do..."

"What do you do?" He asked.

"Steve, you really need to ask?" Elsa's mother wondered.

"What? I'm just curious. If she doesn't wanna answer, I'll understand. I'm not pressuring the girl."

Rapunzel folded her hands in her lap, feeling more awkward than ever. She knew that no one here was going to judge her, but she was utterly terrified. "I...I'm a...dancer, sir," she said quietly, blurting out loud.

"Ooooh a dancer!" Elsa's mother responded cheerfully. "What kind? A ballerina? One of those flamenco dancers?" The woman seemed oblivious to the kind of dancer Rapunzel actually was.

"Megan, I think flamenco dancers are Spanish," Mr Lynn pointed out to her.

"I know, but not every style of dance is done by just one culture," his wife reminded him.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and let it out.  _Just tell them the truth,_  she thought. "Mr. and Mrs. Lynn...the truth is...I'm a stripper. I work at the Paradise Club downtown. I smoke weed. In short, I'm the girl those after-school PSAs warned you about. I know you probably don't want your daughter hanging around with a girl like me, so..." She stood up. "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No... stay," Megan replied. "I know exactly what kind of person you are. You're like me."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"Elsa," Elsa's mother started. "There's something your father and I never told you. It's how we met."

"Your mother was a stripper too, Elsa," Steven explained. "I was one of her clients many years ago, but seeing the way her club treated her, I wanted to bring her out of that life and gave her a home."

All three girls were utterly dumbfounded. The most they could manage was a collective "Wait, what?"

"It's true," Steve informed them. "Your mother helped open my eyes to the world. Until I met her, I was just some dumb, stupid rich kid who saw the world through rose tinted glasses. But after helping Megan, I realised I could do so much more. That's why I started donating more to charities, actively helping out the community, breaking the mold of what people like me were."

"So yes, Elsa," Megan said. "Your girlfriend here is perfectly fine around you."

Rapunzel walked over and gave Megan a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

Megan hugged back. "Now, shall we all tuck in?"

"I vote yes," Elsa said.

"I second that!" Anna added.

"Make that three," Steve put in, smiling.

Rapunzel merely sighed in happiness, knowing that there was kindred spirit like herself and that no matter what, she would be accepted with Anna and Elsa.

xXx

 

 **Author's note: *currently on the other side of the table, eating food*** Mmmm, this really is good cooking.


	9. Chapter 9 - What We Do Backstage

Chapter 9 - What We Do Backstage

 

"You want to what?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, her eyes widening as she tried to comprehend what her girlfriend had just said.

"I want to try being a stripper," Elsa repeated. "Just for one night."

The two of them were currently having lunch together at school, it being the second to last week before summer break. Rapunzel knew she and Elsa would be graduating soon, with Anna staying on for another year. Anna didn't mind, as long as she still stayed in touch with her beautiful older girlfriends.

Rapunzel tried to wrap her head around Elsa's statement. Elsa was a goody two-shoes, much like how Rapunzel used to be, but the brunette knew Elsa wasn't much in terms of rebelliousness.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked her.

She shrugged.

"Elsa, I know it's alright for Anna and me to be strippers but you... you're the daughter of two rich people. You've got a reputation."

"I know what's at stake," Elsa told her. "but I just wanna try living it up a little. I'm gonna be out of school for the rest of my life in two weeks. I might as well go out on a high note."

"Elsa, I get your mom was a stripper, but you don't need to follow in the family footsteps."

"I'm not," Elsa assured her. "I just wanna live it up like you, for one night only."

Rapunzel sighed. "Elsa, you're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you and Anna like crazy," she then winked.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"So... how do I become a stripper? Is there like some lesson I need to learn or?"

"Wait what? No, you just pose sexily and let the girls fawn and probably finger themselves to you."

"Oh... I thought there would be more," Elsa replied, blushing softly.

"Trust me, Elsie. It's best you go into this blind," Rapunzel said with a wink.

"If you say so," Elsa replied.

Rapunzel took out her phone. "I'm not sure how Belle will react to this, but regardless, meet me at the club tonight at around 7. Anna and I will be there. If we can't get you on stage, at least you can watch us."

"I don't mind that," Elsa said, holding Rapunzel's hand. "and Punzie? Thanks, for letting me do it."

"Hey, anything for my girlfriend," Rapunzel agreed.

Elsa kissed Rapunzel's lips. "I love you."

Rapunzel giggled. "I know, you silly blonde cutie."

"Jokes on you, I fell in love with you as a blonde."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa headed down to the paradise club, wearing a rather modest casual hoodie. She was starting to consider this place a second home, since she had been here so many times to see Anna and Rapunzel. Tonight, it would be her up on that big stage.

She made her way backstage, taking her hair out of its braid.

She looked in the mirror to adjust her makeup, but was then distracted when a certain strawberry blonde hugged her from behind.

"Hey, Elsie," Anna greeted her, cuddling her with love.

"Hi, Anna," she replied, hugging her back

Anna looked up and pressed her lips to Elsa's, wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist. "So good to see you," she murmured as she kissed her.

Elsa giggled between kisses as she Anna made out, before letting their foreheads touch. "Have you been a bit needy for me?"

"A little, but I have to head home now," Anna replied. "Sorry, Elsa."

"It's alright, Anna. Get some rest."

Anna grinned. "Let me know how the show goes."

"The show?" Elsa wondered. "Wait... did Rapunzel-"

"Yep!" Anna confirmed. "You're going on the big stage soon."

Elsa grinned brightly, like a shining star. "Yes."

"Punzie said she'd be here to take care of you soon," Anna explained as she changed out of her stripper outfit. She then smiled reassuringly at Elsa, like she always did. "You two have fun."

"Oh we will," Elsa remarked. "And I'm sure one of us will tell you all about it."

"I'm sure you will," Anna teased. She then blew Elsa a kiss and left out the back door,

Elsa giggled and sat down, brushing her hair with her hand. Soon she would give the girls out there in that club the show of a lifetime.

Rapunzel walked up to Elsa, decked out in her stripper outfit. "You ready, Elsa?"

"Hello, Flora," Elsa greeted Rapunzel under her stage name.

"Oh, that reminds me: you need a stage name too. How about...Majesty?"

"Oooooh, I like that one." The name Majesty made Elsa's body feel all tingly, like she was being covered in little pellets of ice.

"Also, you're gonna need an outfit, because I've never seen a girl be turned on by a hoodie in my life." Rapunzel laughed. "No offense."

"None taken," Elsa giggled. "So... what have you got for me?"

"Well for starters, what makes you feel comfortable?" Rapunzel asked her. "And don't say naked. Just because we strip here, doesn't mean we're nudists."

Elsa laughed. "Oh Punzie, trust me. I am  _not_  going out there naked."

"Good, because even in a strip club, we have standards."

Elsa thought for a moment about what she felt comfortable in during sex. "Okay, can I go for something like a bra and panties?"

"Elsa, that's too basic," Rapunzel remarked. "If you wanna wow the crowd, you gotta have style. You know… pizzazz!"

Elsa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I think I have an idea. I'll need a skirt, corset, and boots like yours."

Rapunzel grinned. "Consider it done."

Elsa snapped her fingers. "Oh, and one more thing: a choker with a snowflake on it."

"Elsa, I'm a stripper, not a magician."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

"Well, you better do it soon. You're on stage in thirty minutes," Rapunzel then informed her. "So you better start getting ready."

"That's more that enough time," Elsa smirked. She then started to undress herself in front of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel then smirked. "Save the stripping for later, hon."

"Oh, I will," Elsa replied with a wink.

xXx

 

Soon, the moment of truth had arrived. The music was pounding on the strip club floor, and all of the patrons in the club-lesbians and bisexuals alike-were waiting for the next girl.

"And now, ladies and germs," the DJ said smoothly, "please welcome to the stage, here for one night only...Majesty!"

Elsa stepped out onto the stage, wearing a black-and-teal bra and panties, black fishnet leggings, and high-heeled black boots. And around her neck, just as she had wanted, was a black choker with a snowflake pendant hanging from it. She strutted towards the shiny silver pole, her hips swaying and breasts bouncing with each step.

Elsa grinned as she saw the numerous other girls fawn over her. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

She placed her hand on the pole, stroking it in an extremely sexual manner. She wanted to tease these women, make them want her, make them fantasize about her in their wet dreams that night.

To entice them further, she wrapped one leg around the pole, showing off her ass to the crowd. She then stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the smooth metal, tasting the cool pole on her long, wet tongue.

A sound of "ooooohs" came from the crowd, clearly enticed by Elsa's actions.

"Licking the pole," Rapunzel remarked from backstage. "Now that's a new one."

Belle stood beside her, smiling in approval. "If this keeps up, your little friend here could be looking at a regular spot here. Hell, maybe you two could dance together."

"No, hon," Rapunzel responded. "She only wants to do it this once."

"Shame…she's kinda cute."

Rapunzel smiled, watching Elsa perform. "No," she said. "She's beautiful."

Elsa kept twirling on the pole, having never felt so alive in all her life. She felt so free, like she was defying gravity.

As she ground herself against the pole, she saw dollar bills fluttering onto the stage from the crowd. She grinned. They were making it rain for her.

"Majesty! Majesty!" the girls were cheering, worshipping Elsa like she really was a queen.

Elsa smiled, blowing a kiss to the crowd.

Rapunzel then strode on stage, grinning and taking Elsa's hands. "Sorry, girls!" She called to the audience. "She's all mine." She then crashed her lips onto Elsa's, kissing her passionately.

The crowd cheered, and Elsa could hear a wolf whistle as she and Rapunzel made out on the stage.

Elsa let her hands and arms wrap around Rapunzel, affirming to everyone that Flora and Majesty were a couple.

Once the session was over, Rapunzel and Elsa walked backstage, hand in hand.

Elsa smiled. "Holy shit...that was amazing."

"So... you still sure about doing this only one time?" Rapunzel wondered. "i mean... even Belle thought you were hot out there, and that never happens."

Elsa blushed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" Rapunzel told her. "She hasn't got hot over a girl in this club since... before I started working here."

Elsa leaned close to her lover. "You know what really got me hot? When I was out there, humping that pole...and making out with you."

Rapunzel smiled. "If I didn't know better Elsie, I'd say you were horny for me."

Elsa reached up under Rapunzel's skirt, cupping her mound through her thong. "You bet your luscious ass I am."

Rapunzel grinned. "C'mere, Your Majesty." She then wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and kissed her again, sliding her tongue deep into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa kissed back, wrapping her arms around Rapunzel and making out with her once more, pushing her into the changing rooms and pinning her against the wall.

"Mmmm, I'm so glad we fell in love," Rapunzel moaned between kisses.

Elsa merely replied with more kisses, holding the beautiful brunette in her arms as she made out.

Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's ass, groping it through her panties.

"Ahhh!" Elsa cried. "P-Punze... get me naked," she then begged, as wetness built up between her legs.

"Oh, with pleasure," Rapunzel cooed. She then began to undress the other girl, reducing her to her bare naked form.

Elsa blushed and lay on her stomach, as Rapunzel crawled on top of her, gently peppering her breasts with soft, loving kisses.

Rapunzel then stripped naked as well, caressing her breasts with her hands. "You like my tits, Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "Oh yes, they're beautiful."

"I know, but your tits are more beautiful," Rapunzel praised her love, gently licking Elsa's nipple.

Elsa moaned softly, pulling Rapunzel's body flush against her own.

Rapunzel giggled, looking down at Elsa's wet, hairy mound. "Mmm, may I pleasure you, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," Elsa whispered. She was really loving being treated like royalty by Rapunzel. It was so... arousing.

Without another word, Rapunzel spread Elsa's legs and buried her face in her lover's hot, wet pussy.

Elsa cried out to whatever god she believed in, thanking her for the beautiful sensation Rapunzel gave her in that moment, the experienced lesbian licking Elsa's pussy in such a tender, loving manner.

Rapunzel dug her tongue into the soft pink flesh, thirsty for the sweet juices dripping from Elsa's hole.

Elsa arched herself back, closing her eyes and giving into the sex, the pleasure, all of it.  
Rapunzel continued to eat her girlfriend, grabbing Elsa's rear tightly, her mind now lost in dirty, sexual thoughts.

After a moment, Rapunzel stopped. "Get on your hands and knees," she said. "Ass in the air."

Elsa rolled over, obedient to Rapunzel's words. "T-Take me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Rapunzel leaned in and started licking Elsa's asshole, while sliding her middle finger into Elsa's hot snatch.

"Ahhh!" Elsa moaned as Rapunzel buried herself in her rear. "Oh god!"

The brunette smiled. "Play with yourself, slut."

Elsa obeyed, fingering her pussy while Rapunzel held her ass cheeks apart to attack her hole with her tongue. All the while, Rapunzel was fingering her own pussy.

Elsa's eyes rolled backward as she and Rapunzel fucked each other, her tongue wagging and her body feeling very gooey inside. She was in heart, pure lustful heat.

Rapunzel slurped as she ate Elsa's hole, feeling very horny as she pleasured her own wet folds.

"P-P-Punzie!" Elsa moaned. "I Love you!"

Rapunzel didn't respond, she was merely continuing to pleasure both of their pussies.

Soon, Elsa moaned, "P-Punzie...oh, fuck...I'm cumming! I'M CUMMIIIIAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rapunzel took the full force of Elsa's climax, her juices squirting into her face.

The sensation of Elsa cumming on her pushed Rapunzel over the edge, and soon she was cumming as well.

Elsa turned around and did a puppy pose. "Did I get too much on you Punzie?"

Rapunzel, who was now sitting in a puddle of her own juice, shook her head. "No... you came just fine, sweetie."

Elsa crawled over and kissed her girlfriend. "Thank you so much by the way, for letting me a stripper for the night and.. for this."

Rapunzel smiled. "You're so welcome, Your Majesty."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Well, Elsa sure showed off to those ladies now didn't she. "Wink, wink"


	10. Chapter 10 - Prom Night

Chapter 10 - Prom Night

 

Anna walked into school one morning, a summer breeze flowing through her hair. It was nearly the end of the school semester and she was glad it was all over, at least for this year. She had already accepted that Elsa and Rapunzel would be leaving, but she didn't mind. She was a "feisty pants" as her old friend Kristoff would tell her.

She walked through the halls to her locker, the morning sun streaking through the skylight and illuminating the corridor. To think this corridor at the end of the day would be utter hell.

Anna sighed peacefully as she arrived at her locker stand, seeing Elsa already there. The blonde was wearing a blue hoodie and was smiling warmly as usual. It was hard to believe that just six months ago at this point, she and Elsa had gotten together.

"Morning, sweetie," She said to her girlfriend, calling her over.

"Hi, Anna," Elsa replied, walking over to her.

"You're here early," Anna admitted. "As usual."

"I'm not a fan of the crowds," Elsa told her. "Especially in the morning."

"You have no idea, honey," Anna remarked. "But at least you can say bye-bye to that in a few days, right?"

Elsa sighed sadly. "Yeah, but...I'll be saying goodbye to you, too."

"I'll still hang out with you, Elsa, remember? and we'll keep in touch," Anna promised, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you know I'm okay on my own here."

"I know, I know, but it's just... I'll feel lonely not seeing you so often."

"Not if you think of me when you masturbate," Anna teased, hinting at Elsa's rather passionate sex life.

Elsa went bright red. "Anna!"

Anna giggled. She always did love to torture Elsa with sexual thoughts. Elsa was just so submissive sometimes.

Elsa frowned. "Well, if you're gonna be so mean, then I guess you won't get your present."

Anna's eyebrows both perked up like a dog's ears. "Present?"

Elsa then smirked. "Oh yes, there's a present for you in your locker. Think of it as farewell present from me." As Anna moved to open her locker, Elsa stepped in front of her. "But, since you were mean and teased me like that, you don't get to have it. Unless, of course, you show me that you're sorry."

Anna then cupped Elsa's cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "That good for you?"

Elsa grinned. "Yes, apology accepted, sweetie."

Anna then went to her locker and took out her key. As she opened it up, she saw a large object, wrapped in paper with a little bow. "Oh, it's a... wait, what is it?"

Elsa giggled. "Open it up and you'll see."

Anna picked up the object and undid the bow, her eyes sparkling with glee as her present was revealed. It was a plushie of a cartoon snowman with big eyes and a long orange carrot nose. "Oh my gosh!" She recognised the snowman instantly. He was from a cartoon she watched when she was very young called Olaf the Happy Snowman. "I... I thought I lost this a long time ago," she said, remembering she also had a plushie just like this.

"I know," Elsa replied. "So I went online, and...I bought you a new one."

Anna started to cry. "It's...it's adorable. Oh, Elsa, thank you!"

As Anna was about to leap over to kiss Elsa, the older girl stopped her. "Wait, don't celebrate just yet, Snowflake."

Anna looked down and saw a little tag around the plushie's neck. "Wait, what's this?"

She looked closer at it. Written on it was a question, a single word staring up at her from the paper: "PROM?"

Anna's eyes widened and tears streamed from her cheeks. "Elsa... are you serious?"

Elsa nodded. "You bet your ass I am." She smiled. "So what do you say?"

Anna then leaped into Elsa's arms and gave her a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend tightly and holding her close. "I say yes."

xXx

 

"I can't believe Elsa invited me to prom with her!" Anna squealed in delight as she was getting ready for her big night out.

"She certainly beat me to you," Rapunzel remarked, brushing Anna's long hair. "Seriously, I wanted to be the one to ask you."

"I'd have said yes to either of you," Anna replied. "Still gonna feel weird though. I'm not even in the same grade as you guys."

"As long as you don't fall out your heels, you'll be fine," Rapunzel joked.

Anna giggled and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was now heavily made up. Eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, all of it made her look so… old. She was less of a teenage girl and more of a beautiful young woman.

Rapunzel smiled. "Wow," she said, looking at Anna's reflection. "You look even more beautiful than usual."

"Elsa will probably be beautifuller," Anna added. "I mean, she always looks glamorous. It comes with being a rich girl."

Rapunzel snickered. "You know that's not a word, right?"

"Yeah, but the dictionary is overrated."

"Says the girl who recently aced her Lit test," Rapunzel remarked.

"Do you have my dress?" Anna wondered.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied. "I kept it safe in my closet so Elsa wouldn't see it. She wanted it to be a surprise."

Rapunzel walked over to the closet and opened it up, taking out a beautiful green dress. "Ta-da!"

Anna gaped. "Oh my God...it's amazing! Gimme it-I gotta put it on!"

Rapunzel handed Anna the dress and put her own gown on, a beautiful, slender, pink-ish dress with puffy shoulders.

Anna quickly put on her dress and shoes, then closed her eyes. "Punzie, will you face me towards the mirror, please? I wanna see how I look."

Rapunzel walked over to Anna and kissed her on the lips. "You look beautiful, Anna." She turned her cousin around to face the mirror and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist.

Anna slowly opened her eyes, letting out a gasp of awe and wonder. What she saw staring back at her wasn't her usual goofy bisexual high-schooler self. It was a young woman who was only a tiara away from looking like royalty.

Rapunzel smiled. "And now, for the pièce de résistance." She picked up a black ribbon with a heart-shaped emerald set into it, tying it in a small bow around Anna's neck. The gem itself was fake, but Anna didn't care.

Anna blushed deeply. "Punzie... I'm beautiful."

Rapunzel stepped up beside Anna, gazing into her younger cousin's eyes. "There's just one thing I wanna say to you," she said softly. "In case I don't get another chance to before Elsa gets here."

"What is it?"

The brunette leaned a little bit closer. "I love you, Anna."

Anna cupped her cousin's cheeks. "And I love you too, Rapunzel." She then pressed her lips against Rapunzel's, passionately kissing her.

Rapunzel held Anna close, kissing her back. She was happy for Anna in this moment.

Anna reached her hand back and placed it on Rapunzel's rump, gently pressing her hand against it.

Rapunzel blushed, feeling Anna's hand on her ass. "Mmm..."

Anna pulled away and touched foreheads with Rapunzel, smiling at her. "Thanks, Punzie. For... helping me understand who I am."

"And thank you for not ratting me out that night I came home from the club," Punzie replied.

Anna giggled. "Well... you showed me that strippers and such weren't all that bad."

Rapunzel looked out of the window, seeing the familiar silver car of Elsa's parked outside. "Looks like our knight in a shining Aston is here."

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Grab your purse and let's roll."

The two ladies walked out together hand in hand towards their silver chariot.

Elsa then got out of the car, a shy blush on her face. She was wearing a slender sparkly blue dress with a short transparent cape and like Anna, her face was heavily made up.

For the second time that night, Anna gasped in awe. "Elsa...holy shit..."

Elsa smiled. "Hey girls."

Rapunzel was also in amazement. "Elsa... wow, you look..."

"Come on, I look awful don't I?" Elsa assumed.

"Quite the opposite, Elsa," Anna spoke. "You look like a Queen."

Elsa chuckled. "Kinda fitting, since you two look like princesses."

Anna and Rapunzel both blushed bright red at Elsa's compliment.

Elsa opened the door for the two of them. "Come on and get in, girls. I'd hate for us to be late."

xXx

Soon, the three girls had arrived at the prom venue, a fancy convention center in the west end of town.

As Elsa led Anna and Rapunzel down the carpet towards the front door, Anna sniffed something in the air. "Mmmm, what is that amazing smell?"

Elsa smiled. "Chocolate!" she squealed in delight.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You know chocolate is bad for your teeth right?"

Elsa smiled. "That's the best part about being my age, Punzie. I'm old enough to know better, and young enough to not give a fuck."

"Besides, Punz, didn't you tell me you used to heroin at your club?" Anna pointed out.

"I only did weed, Anna," Rapunzel reminded her.

"Wait, you did drugs?!" Elsa exclaimed in shock.

Anna whistled. "Okay... this got awkward."

Rapunzel sighed. "Could've sworn I told you...but yes. I've smoked weed with the other girls at the club. That's as far as I'm EVER going to go." She put on a stern expression. "I've seen what those kinds of drugs can do to people. I had a friend whose cousin was going to get married, but the wedding got called off because the groom couldn't keep himself away from heroin. That's why I stay away from that shit. The worst thing I've ever done with marijuana is get stupid high and eat a family size bag of Cheetos in one sitting."

Elsa smiled. "It's alright, Punzie. I wasn't going to judge you for it." She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Rapunzel smiled. "I figured you wouldn't. Maybe while we're at college, I can make you my secret ingredient brownies." She winked playfully.

Elsa then pulled the brunette close to her. "Maybe you can." and their lips joined in a kiss.  
Anna sighed, having been worried that Elsa and Rapunzel could have fallen out there and then.

The three girls walked into the building, loud music blaring and lots of food being eaten.  
"I call dibs on the chocolate fountain!" Anna declared before racing off to get herself and helping.

Elsa and Rapunzel couldn't help giggling at Anna's childlike excitement.

Anna quickly grabbed a bowl of melted chocolate and starting spooning the brown gooey substance into her mouth.

"Hey! Let me have some!" Rapunzel argued, heading to Anna's side.

Elsa smirked. "I thought you weren't going for chocolate."

"I didn't know there'd be this much of it!" Rapunzel replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

xXx

 

As the party wore on and the music began to slow down, Elsa and Anna finally got a moment to themselves

Elsa was standing by the wall of the building, holding a glass of punch in one hand. She looked over at the various other people at the party, many faces she didn't know or hadn't seen in a long time.

Anna walked over to her. "Hey, Els. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to get away from the noise a bit," Elsa responded, taking a sip of her drink. "I thought you and Punzie were off dancing."

"We were, but someone spilled their punch over Punzie's dress," Anna explained. "She's currently in the powder room cleaning herself up."

Elsa sighed. "Shame, she looked so cute in that dress."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, I requested a slow song. It should be coming on any minute now." Anna smiled.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked. "Anna, you know I don't dance."

Anna put on her best puppy eyes. "C'mon, Elsa, pleeeeeease?"

Elsa sighed. "Alright, this is our big night and all." If she could give Anna one thing right now, it would be a romantic dance.

Anna then hugged Elsa tightly in response. "Thank you."

As if on cue, a slow rock beat began to play over the speakers: one that Elsa recognized almost immediately. "Anna?" she asked. "Did you...?"

Anna nodded. "Your favourite slow song. 'Earth Angel', by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters, from Back to the Future."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "I love you."

Anna led Elsa out onto the dancefloor and embraced her, the younger girl looking up at her and grinning. "Come on, it's easy."

Elsa held Anna close to her and looked into her baby blue eyes as they began to slowly dance together.

The two embraced each other, swaying gently back and forth in time with the music. As the music swooned at the third and final chorus, Anna began to sing along:

 _"Earth angel, Earth angel_  
Please be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you for all time  
I'm just a fool...  
A fool in looove...  
Wiiith yoooouuuuu."

Once the final lyric ended, Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's in a soft kiss, one that was full of love and passion.

Elsa held her beloved back, deepening their kiss only a little bit, tender and sweet.

Rapunzel re-entered the room, looking at Elsa and Anna embrace on the dancefloor. She then watched the two of them kiss, a small smile on her face. "Nicely done, cuz," she muttered proudly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Just two more chapters to go folks!

See ya'll tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11 - Winter Wonderland... In Summer

Chapter 11 - Winter Wonderland… In Summer

 

Anna and her girlfriends sat in their seats in the small, two engined airliner, Anna looking out of the window at the grassy plains below them. This was new for her, the first time she had gone on vacation without either of her parents.

It was Elsa's idea they take this trip together, now that the blonde and Rapunzel had finally graduated from school. Anna had been unsure, but she knew that she would be safe, being protected by Elsa and Rapunzel.

She looked down at the fields turning to hills below her. They would be at their destination soon.

"Nearly there, Anna," Rapunzel told her.

Anna looked over at Elsa sitting next to them. "Better wake Elsa, then," she stated.

Elsa had dozed off halfway through the flight and was sleeping peacefully, snoring gently like she was a baby.

Rapunzel sighed. "Do we have to? I mean she looks so peaceful."

"It will be worse if we have to wake her when we land," Anna pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Her cousin agreed. Rapunzel then gently tapped Elsa's shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Psst, Elsie."

Elsa's eyes shot open. "Hey! What?! Who?!" She clutched her chest and took a deep breath. "Oh it's you two."

"Sorry to disturb you, Sleeping Beauty," Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa sighed. "I guess we're nearly there, aren't we?"

"Afraid so," Anna stated.

"Goddamn it… I was just about to fondle Daisy Ridley's breasts too."

Anna and Rapunzel both started to cackle in amusement.

Elsa looked at her phone to check the time. "Looks like it's just about gone four o'clock. It's gonna get dark soon once we get to the mountains."

"Well, it's not like we're gonna ski in the middle of the night, are we?" Anna remarked.

"God, no," Rapunzel mused. "It's bad enough I don't know how to ski, let alone know how to to ski in the dark."

"Don't worry, Punzie," Anna stated. "I'll teach you. Just like Elsa taught me when we were kids."

"Wait… have you been here before?" Rapunzel then asked.

"When we were very young," Elsa pointed out.

"It's where Elsa and I built our first snowmen," Anna pointed out. "Since it doesn't really snow much back home."

"Oh, you two are totally going down memory lane," Rapunzel replied.

"Yep!" Elsa agreed. "And we're dragging you down with us."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh, joy," she said sarcastically.

The plane soon touched down at the airport, at the base of a large mountain. At the top of the mountain was their destination, the Paradise Peaks ski resort.

Anna smiled. "This is gonna be fun!"

"And cold," Rapunzel added.

"Don't worry, you brought a lot of coats, remember?" Elsa reminded her.

"The cold may not bother you, but it bothers the hell out of me."

xXx

 

Soon the three of them were in a cable car, heading up into the mountains. As they travelled up the snow white peaks, Anna clung to the window, eagerly awaiting to be at the hotel.

"I'm so pumped!" Anna exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Rapunzel calmed her down. "Easy, Anna. Don't rock the car so much."

Elsa smiled. "Let her have fun, Punzie. She hasn't been on a vacation like this in years."

Anna gazed out on the snow peaks below them as the cable car climbed higher. "It's so beautiful down there."

"I know, right?" Rapunzel agreed. "It's amazing here."

"How much farther till the hotel, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

Elsa checked her watch. "Not long now. Should be another five minutes, but it will start to climb a bit. Maybe you should sit down now, Anna."

Anna shrugged and sat down. "If you say so."

Rapunzel shivered slightly. "We're definitely getting high now. I'm getting pretty chilly."

"I think you need my special ability then, Punzie," Anna replied. "WARM HUGS!" She then grabbed onto her cousin, snuggling her.

Elsa, meanwhile, was giggling. "Why are you so worried, Punz?" she asked. "You're used to being high, aren't you?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har."

"You want my warms hugs too, Els?" Anna offered.

Elsa shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. Cold doesn't bother me, remember?"

Rapunzel groaned. "Guh, she's such a drama queen."

"Yep," Elsa replied proudly. "Emphasis on 'queen.'"

The cable car eventually arrived at its destination, and the three girls got out, taking their suitcases with them.

Checking in wasn't much of a hassle and they all were soon in their rooms. Elsa had booked a room for herself, while Anna and Rapunzel were sharing one together.

"I still don't get why Elsa wouldn't stay with us," Rapunzel commented as she unpacked. "I mean, this room has a pull-out couch, so it's not like she wouldn't have a bed to herself."

"Elsa's not very keen on sleeping with other people," Anna told her. "When she sleeps over with me, she always goes downstairs."

"We are dating a total weirdo aren't we," Rapunzel remarked.

"Yeah, but she's our weirdo, and we love her, and you've got to babysit her at college for the next year or so."

Rapunzel smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's gonna be fun."

"What are you studying there anyway?" Anna asked as she unpacked.

"Art," Rapunzel replied. "I want to be a painter."

"Always figured you for a creative sort," Anna remarked. "Do you know what Elsa's doing? She hasn't really told me."

"She's talked a lot about architecture," Rapunzel told her.

"Good for her," Anna accepted. "Elsa will make a fine architect."

"Yeah. Maybe she'll design the house we live in someday."

"The house that Elsa built," Anna stated. "Truly a masterpiece in the making."

Rapunzel smiled. "Just imagine, all three of us living together. If that ain't a happily ever after, I don't know what is."

"If there's marriage and babies too, that's a bonus for me," Anna giggled.

At that moment, the two of them heard a loud moan from the other room. "Oooohhh yes, Anna!"

Anna raised an eyebrow in response to the noise. "Well... now we know why Elsa wanted that room to herself."

Rapunzel smirked. "I'll bet money that was just her faking a yell to play us."

Anna put her ear close to the window, hearing soft squelching noises. "Nope, that's definitely the sound of a dildo in there."

Rapunzel smiled, beckoning to Anna. "Then let's give her something to get off to, baby."

Anna grinned. "Nah, she's earned some time alone." She then started to undress herself. "But if it's fun you want, I'm happy to oblige you."

Rapunzel took off her top. "Consider me obliged, dear cousin." She then sat on the bed and curled her finger at the younger girl.

The now naked redhead smirked at Rapunzel, making her way elegantly towards her. She was already thinking up ways the beautiful brunette could bend to her whim, but she knew that by some magic, she would be at Rapunzel's mercy in the end.

She got onto the bed, her lips right next to Rapunzel's. She gazed into her eyes for a brief moment before crashing their lips together.

Rapunzel moaned softly, pulling Anna close and sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Anna giggled as she kissed her cousin, gently cupping her exposed breast and gently squeezing it with her free hand.

Rapunzel then blushed at how forward Anna was being. She had clearly taught her girlfriend very well in the ways of making love.

Rapunzel cupped Anna's cheeks, both girls slithering backwards onto the bed, constantly remaining in their kissing.

Anna kissed Rapunzel's neck, gently biting the other girl's soft skin.

Rapunzel shivered as Anna kissed down her neck, travelling to her shoulders and down her arms. As the young girl reached her fingers, she started to lick Rapunzel's hands like some playful kitten and a saucer of milk.

Rapunzel blushed furiously. Anna was being adorable and sexy at the same time.

Anna finished suckling on Rapunzel's fingers, winking at her cousin as she then moved over to her stomach, gently pressing the soft flesh of her tummy with her lips.

Rapunzel then started to giggle. She was terribly ticklish there and Anna knew it. "Anna!" She begged in torment. "Stop!"

Anna didn't stop, she kept going. She then started to kiss downwards, finding herself face to face with Rapunzel's hairless mound.

Rapunzel looked down, smiling at Anna. "Go on then. It's what you've been waiting for."

Anna gladly did as Rapunzel wanted, passionate kissing Rapunzel's lower lips with her full, wet ones. She loved kissing Rapunzel's pussy, caressing it with her mouth.

Rapunzel gasped, holding Anna's head down. "Anna!" She moaned her name.

Anna knew that Rapunzel's moaning was music to her ears, music that she would gladly play for twenty-four hours straight.

Rapunzel bit her lip, shutting her eyes and giving into the pleasure Anna was giving her.

Anna kept licking the beautiful brunette with all of her love and passion, flicking her clit with her soft, wet tongue.

Rapunzel wrapped her legs around Anna's head, feeling in ecstasy at the pleasure of being fucked by her. She was in such heat.

Anna kept eating her cousin, devouring her pussy with such ease, such tender touches, that felt so pleasurable to the other girl.

Rapunzel started to breathe huskily, she was nearing her climax with Anna. "Anna... Anna... I'm cumming!"

The brunette then came in the younger girl's mouth, juices flowing freely into Anna.

Anna lapped up the juices and climbed into the bed, grinning devilishly. She wasn't finished with Punzie just yet.

Anna spread her legs, sliding between Rapunzel's weakened limbs and pressed against her lower lips with her own pussy. "Ready to scissor hon?" She asked, seductively.

Rapunzel nodded, not making a noise and the look of her face practically begging for another good fuck.

Anna then started to rub themselves together, pressing her hips forward to connect with Rapunzel.

Rapunzel moaned in pleasure again, pressing back towards Anna and both women whimpering in delight.

"You certainly don't tire easily," Anna remarked, biting her lip as their pussies kissed.

"I never tire from sex this good," Rapunzel told her, breathing heavily from the effort she was putting into the sex.

Anna and Rapunzel started to fuck hard against each other, both women determined to make the other girl cum first.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Anna repeated over and over, murmuring a torrent of curse words.

Rapunzel didn't care, hell, she didn't even speak. She was lost in the sex.

Soon Anna cried out in pleasure as she and Rapunzel came together, the beautiful strawberry blonde admitting defeat to her older cousin at the end of this battle of the pussies.

Rapunzel looked at her cousin playfully. "I knew you'd come first."

"I hate holding it in for you," Anna told her. "So... you think Elsa's fucked herself senseless by now?"

"Pretty sure she has," Rapunzel agreed, and the two lovers then giggled like children.

xXx

 

That afternoon, the three girls were at the top of the ski slope, ready to take off. "You girls ready?" Rapunzel asked.

"I was born ready," Anna replied.

"Let's roll, ladies!" Elsa put in.

Anna jetted off down the slopes first, yodelling like a cowgirl. "Yaahhhooooo!"

Elsa took off next, not crying out like Anna had.

Rapunzel smirked. "Show-offs." She then pushed off after her two girlfriends.

As she skied along beside Elsa, she heard what sounded like singing. She looked over, and sure enough, Elsa was singing to herself as they went:

" _Let's begin objective A:_  
Kill all humans, k-kill all humans  
Primary objective, fool them all  
Trick the humans with inferior skill  
Almost got a birdie, cuz I'm a birdie  
You fucked it up, objective B."

Rapunzel smiled. Not only was her girlfriend singing while going down a ski slope, but she was singing a Game Grumps remix.

"You're such a nerd, Elsa," Rapunzel remarked.

Elsa smiled. "I am friend dog," she quipped.

Anna raced past them. "Get a move on, slowpokes!"

"You heard her!" Rapunzel said to Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's not all about getting to the bottom, you know."

"No, but if Anna gets there first, she'll start bragging," Rapunzel pointed out. "And you know how much of an ego our young lover has."

Elsa shrugged. "Fuck my liiiife," she sang.

Rapunzel sped away, as Anna started to curve side to side, trying to pull a few tricks with her skis.

Elsa, meanwhile, was still behind them, riding along at a more leisurely pace.

"Now, Elsa," she told herself in a rather formal tone. "You shouldn't go chasing after them. This is your vacation after all."

She then went back into her song, following behind her girlfriends.

Further down the slope, Anna and Rapunzel were racing each other through the bends, Anna wanting desperately to beat her cousin.

Rapunzel smiled. "You can't keep this up forever!"

"Neither can you!" Anna retorted. "We're almost at the bottom."

Rapunzel looked ahead, seeing the slope start to even out in front of her. "Ah crap, you're right!"

"Hahah!" Anna cackled with glee. "Prepare to lose, dearest cousin!"

Rapunzel started pushing herself forward with her poles, slowly overtaking Anna. "Yes! I'm in the lead!" she cheered. However, as she was celebrating, she hit a patch of solid ice. She felt one of her skis slide out from under her; she was losing her balance fast. "Oh, fuck!"

Anna exclaimed. "Punzie!"

Before Anna could get out of the way, she collided with her cousin, and the two went tumbling onto the snow.

"Ughhh!" Rapunzel groaned. "Whose ass is sitting on my head?"

"Probably mine," Anna said. Due to the speed at which Anna had been going, the two had literally fallen over each other before hitting the ground.

As the two girls struggled to get up, Elsa drifted past them, a rather smug look on her face. "Well, look who's come crashing down to the ground," she commented.

"Hey, Elsa, could you give us a hand?" Rapunzel requested. "I've kinda got an Anna sitting on my ass."

Elsa shrugged. "Not my mess, not my problem. I'll be waiting for you girls in the lift line!" With that, she skied on.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out. "You big stinker!"

Elsa smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Anna."

xXx

 

Later that evening, in the hotel's restaurant, the three girls were having dinner together.

"Oooh," Rapunzel sighed, rubbing her back. "You need to lose weight Anna. You practically squished my spine out there."

"You're the one who got all competitive," Anna pointed out, eating a bit of fish.

"And look where it got you," Elsa stated. "I bet you two are glad this place has a massage parlour."

"Definitely," Anna agreed, straightening out her back. "and the food here is just fantastic. I hope it isn't too expensive."

"Anna, I'm a rich girl," Elsa pointed out. "Nothing is too expensive for me."

Rapunzel looked over at Elsa. "Why didn't you help us up, though?"

Elsa smiled. "Mostly because I just felt like being mean and you girls needed to be taught a lesson."

"She's got a point, Punz," Anna remarked.

Rapunzel sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's about the journey and all that crap."

Elsa smiled, kissing Rapunzel's cheek. "I still love you both."

"And we love you," Anna replied. "Speaking of love... did you really get a room to yourself so you could masturbate to the thought of us?" She then smirked, knowing she was right.

"Of course not," Elsa said. "That's just ridiculous."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Then why?"

"So I could masturbate to the sounds of you two making love."

Anna blushed. "But we heard your dildo."

"That was me trying to convince you to make love," Elsa told them, winking.

"Well, if you want it so badly," Rapunzel said, her voice a reedy whisper, "let's just pay the tab and go back upstairs."

Elsa grinned. "Alright, I'll take the pair of you to bed then."

xXx

 

Elsa led Anna and Rapunzel through the corridors of the hotel, taking kisses from both of them. As Elsa tried to open the door to their room, Anna leaped in, kissing Elsa's neck and Rapunzel stealing a kiss from her lips.

Elsa held Rapunzel's cheek as she kissed her lips, before returning her gaze to the door handle. She then unlocked it and turned around.

Anna then pounced, kissing Elsa's lips and pushing her inside, with Rapunzel locking the door behind them.

Elsa and Anna began to make out, Elsa holding onto Anna's waist as she slid her tongue into her beloved's mouth.

Anna smiled into the kiss, continuing the session of passionate touches. She then reached back and touched Elsa's rear, forcing a "Mmmph! from the blonde.

Rapunzel purred and came up behind Elsa, starting to undress her and kiss her collarbone.

Elsa sighed as Rapunzel the grabbed her breasts and Anna moved her kisses from Elsa's lips to her beautiful, swan-like neck.

Anna gently nourished Elsa skin, peppering it with soft loving kisses and bites that the blonde would love.

Rapunzel was kissing the other side of Elsa's neck, as well as groping her breasts, although she did move one hand free to grab Anna's breast as well.

Anna moaned softly and moved her head towards Rapunzel's, the two of them sharing kisses over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smirked at her two young lovers. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"

"Oh yes," Rapunzel agreed. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Anna added.

Elsa then broke away from Anna's embrace and kissed Rapunzel passionately, taking the girl who had enlightened her sex life in the first place over to the bed and lying down for her, spreading her hips.

Rapunzel grinned and got down between Elsa's folds, kissing them softly.

Anna climbed onto the bed as Elsa moaned from Rapunzel's, spreading her legs between Elsa's head, her wet labia just over Elsa's mouth.

Elsa blushed at the sight of Anna's folds, wet for her, desiring her. She nodded at Anna, telling her she wanted them as well.

Anna lowered herself above Elsa, allowing her mound to be safely cupped in Elsa's mouth.

Elsa then started to lick Anna, as Rapunzel licked her and began to finger herself.

The three women were now passionately making love. Anna was the one doing the moaning, and Rapunzel and Elsa were doing the eating.

Anna felt herself go submissive, knowing that she was for Elsa in this sex, and only her. She loved Elsa more than anyone else, and she knew that she and Rapunzel wanted to give Elsa this satisfaction after teasing her that morning.

Elsa drank Anna's pussy, gagging slightly as the mound was in her mouth. Her eyes were closed, not that she could have seen anything with them open, aside from the cheeks of Anna's rear.

She kept sliding her tongue in and out of the strawberry-blonde teen, licking out her sweet inner walls, exploring for the treasure that lay within Anna.

Anna gasped as she felt Elsa's tongue travel deeper, making more of her body it's own. She could feel Elsa's tongue so deep at this point. The deeper it went, the better it felt.

Down by Elsa's own pussy, Rapunzel was double fucking with her mouth and right hand, sliding tongue and fingers into Elsa's mound, with her trust left hand on her own pussy, pleasuring herself.

She had made love with both Elsa and Anna many times, but never in a position like this and she was loving it. She did want to switch places, but she knew that before long, all three of them would be exhausted.

Elsa gasped through Anna's pussy, knowing that she would cum soon. She could feel her orgasm building and knew that it would be the first one.

She didn't want to release it, her pleasure was so good at this point. She wanted the rest of her life to be under Anna's folds, kissing them deeply.

But Rapunzel's tongue was too much to handle and Elsa's hips then buckled, a low groan from the older girl as she released her juices.

Much like their time in the strip club, Rapunzel came from the force of Elsa, her own pussy leaking it's juices onto her fingers.

Anna, meanwhile, wasn't finished. She was wet, yes, but she needed some effort put into her, so she could be the last of the three of them to cum that evening.

Elsa and Rapunzel had both noticed this, and both had silently agreed to take advantage of an Anna to pleasure.

Anna lay down on her back, with Elsa and Rapunzel lying to her sides, lustful stares from both of the older women, with Anna utterly hopeless to resist them and their tempting gazes.

First, Elsa kissed Anna, sliding her tongue into the beautiful girl's mouth, taking her lips for herself. Then Rapunzel joined in, kissing Anna's breasts. Finally both women slid their fingers down to Anna's mound, giving Anna a double finger fuck.

Anna let her arms be free, pressing one hand on Rapunzel's head while wrapping the other arm around Elsa's neck, kissing her beautiful blonde girlfriend back deeply.

Elsa kept her kissing up and kept playing her tongue on Anna's mouth, practically sucking and eating Anna's face.

Rapunzel found her sweet spot on Anna's nipple, it having hardened and very pert, ripe for the kissing.

Anna moaned into Elsa's mouth from the double fuck, soon feeling the orgasm she had been building to rise up inside of her.

"MMmm...mmmm...MMMMMM!"

Anna came over Elsa and Rapunzel's hands, releasing her orgasm, the final one of the night.

Elsa and Rapunzel both tasted Anna before snuggling up beside her, Rapunzel purring softly like a kitten.

"So, girls," Elsa said softly. "What do you think of our vacation so far?"

Anna and Rapunzel both held Elsa's hand, knowing their answer unanimously.

"Best vacation ever."

xXx

 

 **Authors note:** Next time on Secret Life Of Punzie, there be wedding bells!


	12. Chapter 12 - Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 12 - Till Death Do Us Part

 

_Three years later._

Rapunzel Foster was heading back to her hometown of Arendelle Grove, driving her fancy new car along the highway. It had been just over a year since she was last here, when she had come home for summer vacation.

After getting her associates degree and taking on an internship in San Francisco, she had made a good start with her life, almost shedding her stripper persona... well almost. She had actually gotten a job at a club in the city, one that paid much better than the one in Arendelle, even if there was far fewer girls going to it.

And now, she was coming home to see her two lovers, Elsa and Anna, be married.

As she turned off the highway and onto the country roads near Elsa's home, she thought of how good it would be to see Elsa and Anna in person again. She had lost touch with Elsa after she had left for San Francisco, but had maintained contact with Anna.

She sighed. As much as she loved Anna, she missed being able to talk to Elsa as well. She remembered how she would go to visit Elsa in her dorm after class, and how they would chat with one another for a while. But inevitably, they would end up fooling around, exchanging soft kisses that led to so very much more.

Soon, she had turned onto the long drive up to Elsa's house, the large stately home coming into view. According to Anna, Elsa's parents had insisted the wedding be held here.

She smiled. "I'm finally home."

As Rapunzel got out of her car, she saw a very familiar face run out of the house to greet her. It was Anna, wearing a simple green dress and a ring on her finger. "Punzie!" She cried in joy.

Rapunzel ran towards her, throwing her arms around her girlfriend. "Anna!"

Anna hugged Rapunzel tightly, smiling with love. "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, cous," Rapunzel told her.

Anna kissed Rapunzel's lips. "I love you so much."

Rapunzel giggled. "Careful Anna. You might wanna save your kisses for Elsa." She then winked.

"Oh, you can kiss her just fine," another familiar voice stated. Walking out to join them, was Elsa, her hair in its usual braid. She headed over to Rapunzel and kissed her cheek.

Rapunzel cupped Elsa's cheeks and pulled her into a loving kiss. When it ended, she embraced the bride-to-be. "I missed you, Els."

Elsa giggled. "I've missed you too. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel agreed. "I've been dying to talk with you to again...well, not literally dying, but-"

"We get it, Punz," Anna interrupted.

The brunette smiled. "I'm just so happy to see you girls again!"

The three of them entered the large, fancy house, walking into the living room.

"Wow!" Rapunzel stared in awe. "I see this place hasn't changed much."

"I was just as surprised as you are," Elsa said.

Rapunzel leaped onto the couch. "So... who proposed to who?" she inquired, having been dying to know since Anna had told her she and and Elsa were engaged.

"It was Elsa," Anna informed her. "She was super romantic about it."

"Anna..." Elsa blushed softly.

"But it was!" Anna insisted. "You took me to this beautiful park for my birthday, we had this amazing picnic and as the sun set, you held out that ring and asked 'Anna, will you marry me?'"

Rapunzel smiled. "Awww, that's so sweet!"

Elsa shyly hid her face. "Yes... it was."

Anna snuggled up to Elsa. "And of course I said yes."

Rapunzel giggled. "I'm really happy for you, girls."

Anna smirked. "And you, Punzie, were first choice to be my maid of honour."

"I know," Rapunzel replied, with a little chuckle.

Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "I still can't believe that by this time tomorrow, you and I will be married."

Anna smiled. "Believe it, Elsa. You'll be up at that altar in your suit, and I'll be coming towards you in my dress."

"Wait, Elsa's wearing a suit?!" Rapunzel seemed surprised. "I didn't know she was a butch kind of gal."

"I'm not, really," Elsa replied. "I just wanted to wear a suit, that's all."

"Because she wants to be a dashing prince," Anna replied, smiling in adoration before kissing Elsa's cheek.

Elsa smirked. "Nah, I'm gonna be Big Zam."

Rapunzel tilted her head to one side. "Big what now?"

Elsa shrugged, waving her hand dismissively. "It's an old Game Grumps joke. I expect nobody but me to get that reference."

"You're such a nerd, Elsa," Rapunzel teased.

"Yeah, we established that a long time ago," Elsa replied with a smile.

"So... is anyone else coming?" Rapunzel wondered. "I mean, this is your wedding, after all."

"Both our families are coming," Anna said. "And we sent invitations to you and yours."

"Don't count on my folks coming," Rapunzel remarked. "They're probably on another one of their love vacations right now."

"It's alright. Not everyone can make it, but if a majority of our guests come, we'll be happy," Elsa accepted, holding Anna's hand. "Right, honey?"

Anna giggled. "You're calling me honey already?"

"Well, is there something else you want me to call you?"

Anna booped Elsa on the nose. "Nope."

Elsa giggled. "I love you, Anna."

Anna kissed her lips. "I love you too."

xXx

 

The next morning, Rapunzel went into Anna's bedroom. She and Elsa had slept in separate rooms the previous night, so that Elsa wouldn't accidentally spoil the surprise by seeing Anna in her wedding dress.

Anna was still asleep, her hair in an utter mess. To think in a few hours, this girl would be walking down the aisle as a beautiful bride.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Anna, you dork."

Anna opened one eye. "Mmm...dafuck you want?"

"Anna," Rapunzel cooed. "It's your wedding day."

"Mmmm..." Anna sighed, rolling over. "My Wednesday..." After a few seconds, she bolted upright, her eyes snapping open. "IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"

Rapunzel beamed. "Come on. We gotta get you ready."

Anna jumped out of bed. "Yeah, let's!"

Rapunzel sat Anna down in front of her mirror and undressed her, taking out a brush and starting to straighten her hair. "Jeez, Anna, what do you do to your hair?!"

"It's called bed head, Punzie," Anna replied. "I'm used to it."

"No, I've seen bed head," Rapunzel argued. "Yours isn't a bed head. It's a bed mess."

"Just help me fix it, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Rapunzel agreed. She started to comb Anna's hair and soon, the younger girl's hair was straight and silky.

Anna smiled happily. "Thanks, Rapunzel."

"So... where's your dress?" Rapunzel inquired.

"It should be in the wardrobe," Anna informed her. "I think."

"You mean you don't know where your wedding dress is?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just told Elsa's parents to hide it for me while I kept Elsa busy."

"Oh for crying out loud," Rapunzel remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You know it's bad luck for Elsa to see it before the ceremony."

"Hang on, I'll get it," Rapunzel stated. "You better put your underwear on." She walked over to the wardrobe and began to hunt for Anna's wedding dress.

Anna, meanwhile, was putting on her lingerie. First her panties, which were made of a soft, lacy material, and then her silk stockings, sliding them up along the soft curvature of her legs.

She then smirked, lying on the bed. "Oh, Punzie," she cooed.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna grinned. "Look at me."

Rapunzel looked over from the wardrobe and saw Anna lying on the bed, wearing nothing but her lace panties and stockings, her perky breasts on full display.

She blushed. "Anna... where's your bra?"

"I don't need it just yet," Anna told her, licking her lips.

"Anna...what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get you interested," Anna replied, winking.

"Obviously. But why, though?"

"For old times' sake," the strawberry blonde insisted.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You know this is kinda wrong, right?" She stated, walking over to the bed.

"Maybe, I like being a bit of a bad girl every now and then," Anna pointed out as Rapunzel crawled beside her. She then tilted the brunette's chin up and kissed her lips.

Rapunzel kissed back, surrendering completely to the bride-to-be's lips. Anna then pulled Rapunzel on top of her, her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

Rapunzel whispered, "Would Her Brideliness like some pre-wedding fuck? So she doesn't get cold feet at the altar?"

Anna smirked. "Oh yes, she would."

Rapunzel sat up. It had been a while since she and Anna had made love to each other, and what better time to make love than on the day celebrating Anna's love?

She gazed at Anna, figuring out her plan of attack before laying down on Anna's body, gently sucking the bride's breasts.

Anna whimpered, petting Rapunzel's head as she kissed her nipples.

Rapunzel caressed Anna's breasts tenderly, feeling them with her hands and gently pecking the freckles that adorned them. They were just as soft as she remembered, perhaps even softer.

Anna lay back as Rapunzel started to kiss down her body, from her belly button, right down to her underwear.

Rapunzel looked at the lacy, bridal panties that hid Anna's folds. She gently stroked them with a finger, provoking another moan from Anna.

She then removed the panties delicately, finding a small hairy mound of pussy in between Anna's legs, very wet and ready for the fucking.

She removed her own underwear and turned around, smirking at Anna. "I think you deserve to give your bridesmaid some love as well, don't you think?"

"Oh," Anna agreed. "I do."

Rapunzel then planted her rear right in front of Anna's face, spreading her legs to get comfortable.

Anna got a good look at Rapunzel's pussy and asshole, smiling. "Your pussy looks delicious as ever, Punzie."

Rapunzel grinned. "It's all yours dearest Anna," she told her. She then looked down and kissed Anna's folds.

Anna moaned and buried her head in Rapunzel's own folds, licking them passionately.

The two women started to lick the other, each one now firmly engrossed in this love making.

"Anna," Rapunzel moaned into her pussy. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Punzie," Anna responded, poking her head from behind Rapunzel's rear. "And your ass is amazing."

Rapunzel giggled and kept eating Anna. She had missed this so much.

Anna then moaned as Rapunzel found her G-spot, continuing to lick it harder. "Punzie!"

"Mmmmm," Rapunzel moaned, devouring Anna's clit like she had just found the most delicious cake in the world.

"G-God!" Anna cried. She then stuck her tongue forward to lick Rapunzel's rear, kissing it with all her love.

In the midst of their passionate lovemaking, Elsa walked into the room. "Anna, what's with all the noi-" She stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Anna and Rapunzel in their sixty-nine position on the bed.

Anna looked up, taking her head out Rapunzel's rear. "O-oh, hey Elsie," she said in a rather soft voice, blushing embarrassingly, her wetness temporarily subsiding.

Elsa then smirked. "You couldn't wait till the wedding night could you, Anna?"

Anna sighed. "No. I just felt so...sensual putting on my lingerie."

Rapunzel poked her head out from Anna's pussy. "Please don't be mad, Elsa," she apologised. "It's not my fault."

"I'm not mad at either of you," Elsa told them. "In fact... I'm a little horny myself."

Rapunzel smiled, beckoning to the blonde. "Close the door, and lock it. Then come here. Don't worry about your clothes; we'll deal with them."

Elsa closed the door, turning the lock and grinning at the other girls. "Let's do this."

Rapunzel climbed off of Anna, and the bride to be got up to greet her soon to be wife. Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes with love and smiled. "Elsa... I want to make this your happiest day."

Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "This already is my happiest day." She then passionately kissed her, wrapping her arms around Anna.

Anna pulled away and led Elsa to the bed, lying her down. "Punzie and I will treat you now," Anna spoke softly.

"Please make me feel good," Elsa wished, starting to be overcome by dirty thoughts.

Rapunzel smirked. "Oh, we will." She then sat beside Elsa, kissing the blonde's lips tenderly.

Anna got down between Elsa's legs and started to eat her pussy, Elsa's tuft of hair tickling her nose. She started by kissing Elsa's folds, then by opening her up with her tongue before travelling inside.

Elsa moaned as she kissed Rapunzel, sensing Anna's pleasurable licks within her form.

Anna kept licking Elsa deeply and passionately, capturing the beautiful blonde woman's pussy in her full mouth, bathing it in saliva.

Elsa had stopped kissing Rapunzel, greedily now suckling on the brunette's sweet tongue.

Rapunzel cupped Elsa's breasts as Anna ate her out, gently squeezing Elsa's beautiful, plump double d-size mounds. They had gotten bigger since she last saw them and much more squishy.

Elsa moaned as Rapunzel left her lips for her breasts, gasping in delight. She had never expected that she would be getting sex this good before her wedding ceremony, but here Anna and Rapunzel were, pleasuring her body.

Anna was still buried in Elsa's mound, not wanting to take her lips out of Elsa and certainly not her tongue. She wanted her wife-to-be to know that she was hers forever and that she would never forget this sex.

Elsa cried out in joy as she was fucked, begging the girls to keep going. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" She was drunk with lust at this point, her eyes had rolled back.

Rapunzel kept groping and kissing Elsa's breasts, suckling them softly and pressing her lips on them.

Elsa felt like she would break any second, her dam would burst, her river would flow, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let this fuck be this short.

Anna knew Elsa was near, she could feel her hips moving upwards ever so slightly with each lick she gave the older woman.

Rapunzel knew it as well, and together the two of them continued to fuck Elsa, from breasts and between legs, they fucked her.

And finally….

"AHHHHHHH!"

Elsa's juices flowed into Anna's mouth, her orgasm triggered again, and three more times before she finally stopped, lying in peace.

Anna got up and smiled at Elsa. "Did you enjoy that, honey?" she asked, in a rather innocent voice.

"Mmmmmm fuck yes," Elsa groaned in a reedy voice.

Elsa gladly obliged them, sliding the strap-on between their asses, pressing against both girl's labias softly. She climbed behind them, pressing her hands on Anna's rear and began to pump them both, very hard.

Anna and Rapunzel both collectively moaned in delight from Elsa's member being shoved between them, rubbing against their soft flesh.

Rapunzel was unable to move beneath Anna and Elsa's weight on top of her, but Anna was moving up and down with Elsa's movements, getting the best pleasure of all.

Her cousin then reached up, grabbing the sides of Anna's body as Elsa started to ride them a little faster.

Elsa was enjoying being dominant of both Rapunzel and Elsa. Over the years, the two of them had overtaken her, but now, Elsa was finally in control.

Rapunzel gasped for air. "Oh god, Elsa!" She cried. "It feels so good."

"Yes, Elsa!" Anna added. "Please! Keep! GOING!"

"Oh you love this don't you, you sexy pair of sluts," Elsa gave them dirty talk.

"WE DO!" Anna and Rapunzel cried in unison.

"Oh god we do!" Rapunzel moaned on her own.

Elsa kept ramming them hard, riding the two girls with much ease. She was using all of her strength to pleasure them, strength that one would think have been sapped from her by Anna, but Elsa was tougher than that.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, thinking of the fuck she was getting as Anna kissed her lips. In that moment, Rapunzel felt joy, utter joy being with her girlfriends again.

As Elsa fucked Rapunzel and Anna, a though dwelled in the beautiful brunette's mind. Elsa and Anna were with her again, their love rekindled in this threesome. They didn't deserve to be apart again.

Maybe she could marry them both.

As Anna rode on Elsa's plastic cock, she gasped out loud, nearing her climax. "Elsa! Your wife is going to cum!" She informed her.

"Good," Elsa spoke, whispering softly into Anna's ear. "Then, do it."

Anna bit her lip at Elsa's dominant voice, obeying her command and releasing her cum.

Rapunzel came as well, both of their juices flowing down the bed like a river.

After cleaning themselves up, the three girls curled up together under the sheets, smiling. "Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. "I was wondering something."

"And what's that, Rapunzel?" Elsa wondered, as her future wife, Anna spooned her.

"Do you think that you could, um...include me in the wedding?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you already in our wedding?"

"No, no, no," Rapunzel stated, shaking her head. She sighed. "Look, what I'm trying to say is... Elsa Lynn, Anna Foster, will you... marry me?"

Elsa smiled. "I'm down."

"Me too," Anna agreed. "I mean... she was the one who brought us together after all."

"Then it's settled," Rapunzel said. "We're gonna have a three-way wedding."

Elsa smirked. "You're gonna need a dress."

"I'll handle our bride here, Elsa," Anna told her. "You better go and put that tuxedo on."

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. "I'll see you at the altar then."

xXx

 

Soon, the ceremony was about to begin. Elsa stood at the altar, resplendent in a crisp white tuxedo and pants, with a rose pinned to her lapel.

The ceremony was being held in a large function room in her family's home. Elsa knew she should have been nervous, but knowing that she was marrying two of the sweetest girls in the world, she didn't really care. She was happy and that was all that mattered.  
Eventually, the organ soon piped into life as the large doors at the end of the wedding hall opened up to reveal the two beautiful brides.

Anna and Rapunzel were stood next to one another, smiles on their faces and holding each others hands.

Anna was wearing a beautiful white dress with long gloves. She had a wide skirt and a pattern of swirls on her bodice. Her hair was in a bun and she had a tiara on her forehead, a long veil trailing behind her.

Rapunzel was wearing a skinner, cream coloured dress. She didn't wear gloves, but she had a veil and tiara as well. Both of them were holding bouquets in their hands.

As the wedding march began, the two girls walked down the aisle towards Elsa, Rapunzel giggling as she strode to the beat of the beautiful music.

Elsa smiled at her brides.

"You girls look beautiful," she told them.

"And you look snazzy," Anna whispered.

"I was gonna say 'dapper,'" Rapunzel added. "But that works too."

Anna and Rapunzel stood beside Elsa as the vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Elsa Lynn, Anna Foster and Rapunzel Foster. Marriage is a holy state. If anyone has any reasons why these three should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Elsa knew that no one would dare speak out against her and the others, knowing that if they did, they would be thrown out on their backside.

"Do you Elsa Lynn take Rapunzel and Anna Lynn as your lawfully wedded wives?"

"I do," Elsa responded.

"And do you, Rapunzel and Anna Lynn take Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Anna looked at Rapunzel and then both of them nodded. "We do."

"Would the brides please exchange rings."

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel gave each other simple silver bands, with a different gemstone set into each: a diamond for Rapunzel, an emerald for Anna, and a sapphire for Elsa.

"Is there anything you girls wish to say before you are married?" They were then asked.

"Just me," Elsa chirped. She then cleared her throat, taking out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Anna, Rapunzel, you two completely changed my life, for better or for worse. What started out as a simple thing in that club, blossomed into something... so very beautiful. I am forever grateful for the love and care you both have shown me, the support you have given me. I will always treasure it. I will do my best, as your wife, to make sure you are both happy till death do us part."

Rapunzel felt like she would cry, but Anna stopped her, knowing that it would be bad if she ruined her makeup.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you wife and wives. You may now kiss the brides."

Elsa smiled and walked over to Rapunzel first, embracing her closely and kissing her on the lips softly.

Rapunzel kissed back before pushing Elsa away, knowing that Anna would want a kiss as well.

Elsa made her way over to Anna, pulling her up to her and kissing her passionately. Anna quickly kissed back, lifting her leg up and wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Elsa let Anna go and Rapunzel came up to Anna, kissing her just as passionately as Elsa did.

Anna grabbed onto Rapunzel as they kissed, starting to make out with her bride, sliding her tongue into her mouth.

Elsa giggled. "Someone's being a bit bold."

Anna ignored her wife, continuing to kiss Rapunzel as the crowd clapped for the newlywed threesome.

Elsa merely watched on, happy to have been a part of this very special day, and to be a part of this very special relationship.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so all three gals are happily married. Thanks to all who read and commented and faved and whatnot. You're all amazing. I'll see you next fanfic!


End file.
